DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA
by SIKKANDDA
Summary: ok, la tierra esta tomada por el imperio Irken, Dib esta perdido y Gaz liderea la resitencia.... hay ZAGR pero hasta despues y sera enfermizo jejejeje, pesima para los summary, mejor lean y digan shiiiiii? *ojitos* el rating va a cambiar lo juro 0
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAA soy yo sikkandda con mi primer PRIMER Fic

Se vale de todo incluso amenazas de muerte, pero escriban algo, 

O si, ni invasor Zim ni nick son míos, no pretendo nada de nada con este fic salvo alimentar mi propia necesidad de fics enfermizos jejeje

DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA

LUGAR.- TIERRA

HORA.- 19:00

Han pasado 6 años desde que la armada Irken llego y tomo la tierra, las cosas solo han ido de mal en peor, la guerra fue feroz, se llevo a muchos buenos soldados, todas las naciones se unieron para combatir, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Mi padre, junto con otros científicos, lograron mantener a raya a la armada por un tiempo, podría decirse que teníamos la ventaja, estábamos en nuestra casa y además nos protegían tantos litros del mortal acido irken, era todo lo que necesitábamos.

Pero zim, ese maldito megalomaniaco, les dio a sus lideres el secreto para protegerse del agua y en ese momento fue nuestra perdición.

**FLASHBACK** 

"JAJAJAJAJAAJA malditos terrícolas, prepárense para ser conquistados ya no tienen nada que los protejan" se podía escuchar la voz de zim gritando desde su Voot.

"ZIM, NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA" Dib tomo rápidamente el Voot. de tak y se dispuso a seguir a zim

"DIIIIIIIB" grito Jade, su novia una chica linda de cabellos verdes y ojos violetas "NOOOOOOOOOO"

se podía ver en el cielo las naves de los Irken destruyendo todo, rápidamente Dib. se perdió de vista mezclándose con las otras, el símbolo en la nave hacia que no lo atacaran lo cual fue una ventaja para el. Pronto se perdió de vista y ya no pude localizarlo.

"GAZ RAPIDO NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO" escucho que alguien me tomaba de la mano y comienzo a correr rápidamente hacia el laboratorio de papa "_Dib, que va a pasar con Dib?, no podemos dejarlo en e fuego cruzado_". "Pero que…..?" no alcance a terminar la frase, todo se volvió negro y ya no supe que paso a mi alrededor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"GAZ?"

………

"GAZ?"

……

"Holaaaaaa, tierra llamando a GAZ?? Hola" se ve una niña de unos 6 años golpeando la frente de GAZ.

"ajajá lo siento chibi* estaba pensando en cosas, como esta todo en el frente soldado?" se levanto la pequeña como si fuera un militar y respondió "SIN NOVEDAD EN EL FRENTE SEÑOR…. Digo señora jejejejee" la miro y no puedo evitar sonreír. "anda chbi, vete a jugar. Ve" le doy unas palmadas en la espalda, la miro alejarse y una lagrima quiere salir de mis ojos, pobres de esas criaturas, tan inocentes y el mundo tan cruel que les toco vivir.

La tierra fue tomada por la fuerza irken, la población humana reducida a solo el 10% de su totalidad, los sobrevivientes tienen muy pocos destinos:

Esclavos, son llevados a servir a las casas o negocios irken, no tienen libertades y están limitados a pensar, actuar y sentir lo que sus "amos" le manden

Mascotas, como su nombre lo indica, son mascotas, solo para Mostar o "jugar" a mayoría de los amos irkén que tienen mascotas las tratan igual que si fueran esclavos, la única diferencia física entre un esclavo y mascota son unas extensiones de orejas y cola de algún animal terrestre, el que mas le guste al amo _" yack" _pienso al tiempo que pienso en lo denigrante que ha de ser que te pongan una correa y te saquen a pasear o que te hagan reproducir para regalar a tu hijo

Entretenedores, son todos los que tienen algún talento que a los irken les llaman la atención y se dedican a complacer y entretener a los extraterrestres, podría decirse que es el único lugar donde se conserva algo de dignidad

Y por ultimo los Rebeldes, un grupo que se mantiene a raya del imperio y lo combate cada vez que puede, son renegados, rechazados que no descansaran hasta que el imperio se vaya, ya han logrado capturar a varios irken, mantienen experimentos, espías y puestos de vigilancia, esos extraterrestres, tan ensimismados en ellos mismos que no se dan cuenta que actuamos bajo sus propias cavidades olfativas y ellos ni en cuenta, ja, me burlo de ellos, y se hacen creer la raza mas poderosa del universo.

"ya es de noche" me digo a mi misma mientras camino hacia mi capsula de descanso, hoy no me toca vigilancia así que podré dormir, aunque no me gusta dormir, hace mucho que no descanso, si duermo, sueño y si eso pasa, tendré pesadillas de nuevo, con lo que paso hace años y con Dib, "hermano, que fue de ti? Donde estas?, no puedo seguir así sin ti, necesito de tu apoyo, tu eras un líder en la resistencia, nos haces falta?" miro por ultima vez la luna reflejada en la pantalla holográfica antes de quedarme dormida.

Muchas cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado, mi cuerpo infantil junto con mi inocencia se fueron hace mucho tiempo (bueno no puedo decir que era toda una inocencia de criatura pero aun era una niña y era ignorante de muchas cosas que conozco ahora) ahora solo queda una maquina de matar con cuerpo de mujer, que no duda en desenvainar su espada y matar sin piedad,

Es nuestra forma de luchar, nuestra forma de justicia, soy GAZ miembro de la resistencia y líder provisional de los renegados y la #2 mas buscada de la fuerza especial Irken

FIN CAPITULO 1

Waaaaaaaa no me maten, pero al fin me decidí a escribir algo yaaaiii así es será ZAGR pero hasta mucho después primero será enfermiza MUAJAJAJAJA me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes 

* chibi* es una palabra en japonés para pequeño o pequeña


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

HOLITAS. AQUÍ DE REGRESO CON MAS COSAS BIZARRAS DE MI PARTE

LES RECUERDO QUE YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE INVASOR ZIM, (SALVO EN MI PERTURBADA MENTE).

ASI QUE NO GANO NADA HACIENDO ESTO (SOLO SATISFACER MIS TORCIDAS FANTASIAS DE CÓMO SERIA IZ SI FUERA MIO)

BUENO SIN MÁS, LES PRESENTO EL CAP. 2

"Corran…. VAMOS CORRAN" Gaz gritaba dando ordenes mientras el resto de los miembros del escuadrón se movían sincronizadamente, años de experiencia, les habían dado la destreza física para salir de sus misiones sin rasguños, parecía mentira, muchos colegas caídos, pero gracias a ellos, habían recolectado informacion de donde, cuando y como podían operar sin tener mas bajas y conseguir lo que buscaban. Las misiones solían variar, a veces eran para conseguir alimento o agua, a veces para robar armas, esta misión en particular era para secuestrar a un Irken alto que había venido a la tierra, era una oportunidad única y Gaz no la dejaría pasar.

Gaz podía escuchar los láser a su lado, paso sin prestarles atención tenia solo un objetivo de su total atención y era ese irken que estaba resguardado detrás de lo que parecía un grupo de guardaespaldas, sonrió, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba 5 a 1, corrió hacia ellos disparando su arma, dándole a los ojos del irken #1. El #2 y #3 se acercaron usando las extremidades de sus PAKS. Se agacho para esquivar una embestida y con un doble salto le dio una patada en el squildispuch del irken #3, desenvaino su espada y le corto el brazo al irken#2 quien se cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. No fue necesario combatir con el irken #4, parecía un novato, salio huyendo del miedo mientras se iba acercando.

"TUUUUUU MALDITA ESCORIA TERRICOLA COMO TE ATREVEZ A PONERTE EN FRENTE DEL TODO PODEROSO BUK PREPARATE A SENTIR MI IRA"

Demasiado predecible, el irken tenia la espada con el filo en su cuello y una mirada de odio le respondía,"intenta algo gracioso y te mandare a un mundo de pesadillas donde no hay manera de despertar y preferirás mil veces el infierno antes que estar ahí"

"COMANDANTE, ESTA BIEN?" se acerco un chico de 16 años de cabellos azules y ojos grises

"estoy bien Joe ya tengo al alto, trae las esposas de sueño" le dijo sin mirarlo, su única atención era el extraterreno que tenia inmovilizado, Joe se acerca lentamente y le coloca el artefacto, el irken queda en animación suspendida instantáneamente y Gaz al fin lo suelta, se puede ver una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, "Buen trabajo soldados, reporte" dice y una chica bajita de cabellos negros se acerca y responde "perímetro asegurado comandante las provisiones de la nave están camino a la base junto con las armas" regresa a su lugar. "muy bien regresemos a casa hay mucho que hacer" subieron a los Voot se alejaron de ahí.

Era un camino relativamente largo antes de llegar a la base, cada Voot toma un camino diferente también, no se podían arriesgar a levantar sospechas. Atravesando la ciudad se puede observar los irken que están en la calle, es de noche, pero ellos tienen un reloj biológico diferente al de nosotros.

Se observan las casas con movimiento, los negocios abiertos, todo en relativa tranquilidad, irkens, esclavos y mascotas están caminando, comiendo o paseando. Un irken golpea a su esclavo, con un aditamento de su pak y a Gaz le comienza a hervir la sangre, toma su arma cuando Joe la toca la espalda "Gaz no puedes, yo también quisiera ir por mi hermana pero no puedo arriesgar la misión, tendrán que aguantar un poco mas" sonríe tristemente y saca una foto de el y su hermana cuando estaban en la primaria, antes de la invasión, "sabes? No nos llevábamos muy bien, pero siempre estaba conmigo cuando la necesitaba" comienza a sollozar lentamente y a Gaz se quiebra un poco al recodar a su hermano _'Dib Hermano, me rehusó a admitir que estas muerto, no puedes estar muerto, cuando vas a regresar?'_

Tenia la cabeza llena de cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando atravesaron el campo de espacio temporal que los mantenía aislados de los radares irken, habían logrado construir una villa dentro de esa burbuja, parecía perdida en el tiempo, un lago adornaba el centro de la cuidad y las pequeñas casas parecían sacadas de un cuento, el cielo era un Holograma digital del cielo afuera por lo tanto se sabia cuando era de noche o de día.

La gente sonriente de todas las edades se acerco al puerto de aterrizaje a recibir a sus guerreros con la misma alegría de siempre, se abrió la puerta de las naves y comenzaron a salir uno a uno, un par de chicos se llevaron al irken hacia los laboratorios para hacer los estudios preliminares y determinar que no tuviera una sonda de rastreo que pudiera atravesar los escudos. Gaz bajo de su nave cuando fue atacada por una masa roja con demasiada fuerza "GAZ NE-CHAN* que bueno que volviste como les fue? Patearon muchos traseros irken este día?" "lili shssss que son esas formas de expresarse?" se acerca Jade a levantar a la pequeña y quitarla de Gaz, quien simplemente sonríe, "solo algunos" contesta "esta misión era para traer provisiones" mintió, "hay nachos" a la pequeña lili le brillan los ojitos y sale corriendo al Voot de carga a tomar unos "GRACIAS GAZ, ERES NUESTRO ANGEL PROTECTOR" y con una sonrisa se aleja con sus nachos. "Ángel?" dice en voz baja "no soy un ángel, soy un demonio sin sentimientos que solo quiere arrastrar a los desafortunados a un mundo de ruina y dolor eterno" baja la mirada sombría y un aura negra la envuelve lentamente. "tal ves?" escucha una voz y regresa a la realidad, es Jade "tal ves tu te veas como un demonio, salido del mismo infierno, pero para todos ellos, eres el ángel que trae paz y justicia, eres muy querida aquí Gaz y ya casi no eres esa sombría niña que conocí, aunque déjame admitir que a veces me parece que pudieras abrir las puertas del abismo con solo desearlo" le da una palmadita en la espalda "bueno tengo que regresar a los monitores, no todos se vigilan solos" se aleja lentamente.

Gaz se levanta del suelo donde previamente fue tirada por lili, sacude un poco su traje de combate, irken por cierto, muy parecido el de Zim pero de color negro con rayas moradas y se dirige hacia el LEI (Laboratorio de Experimentos Irken) ya no podía esperar para interrogar a su nueva presa.

Continuara

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia, si de repente brinco de tercera a primera persona sorry, trato de corregirlo antes de subirlo pero supongo que algunas cosas se me escapan

Que pasara? Donde anda Dib? Y Zim hará acto de presencia? Claro que si, si no, no habría ZAGR yo les aviso cuando, pero eso si, antes de la melosidad habrá muchas cosas, a ver que me fumo para inspirarme

*NE-CHAN* en japonés quiere decir hermana mayor de una manera cariñosa, como fue recibida Gaz por lili

JA NE


	3. agradecimientos

NYAAAA MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS DOS NUEVOS MEJORES CIBER AMIGOS

SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN FELIZ, ENFERMIZAMENTE FELIZ.

*salta como loca por toda la sala*

ZIM.- estas bien loca tu humana, ESTAS LOCAAAAA

SIK.- nyuuuu nyuuuuuu nyuuuuuu esque estoy emocionada vamos GIR bailemos

GIR.- waaaaaaa diuri diuri diuri diuri * baila con SIK*

ZIM.- O.O

Muchas gracias a Asakura-no-Lucy y a Him666yGir por sus comentarios, sobre lo de las geishas mmmmm buen punto tal ves mas adelante, Zim tome a Gaz como la primera jejejeje no se a ver que churro me fumo para la inspiración


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

HOLITAS A TODOS YO DE NUEVO AQUÍ DESPUES DE HABERME FUMADO UNOS CHURROS PARA PODER ESCRIBIR TODAS LAS TONTERIAS QUE PONGO AQUÍ

EN ESTE CAPITULO EXPLICARE QUIEN ES LILI Y JOE QUE SON QUIENES HAN TENIDO MAS PRECENCIA HASTA AHORITA, Y SON LOS UNICOS PERSONAJES

QUE ME PERTENECEN (JADE ES LA NOVIA DE DIB Y ES TODO LO QUE SE AHROITA DE ELLA A VER QUE SALE LUEGO EJEJEJEJE XD)

LOS DEMAS SON DE NICK

(Y LOS ODIO PORQUE LO CANCELARON)

CAPITULO 3

LUGAR base subterránea de la resistencia

HORA 06:00

No habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se deposito al Irken Buk en el laboratorio, seguia en animación suspendida pero ahora en un gran tubo lleno de liquido suspensor, Gaz lo observaba con ira esperando a que despertara, ya queria escupirle todo el odio que sentia, por el, por su raza y por todos los miembros de ella.

El laboratorio era la envidia de cualquier cientifico humano o irken que se respetara a si mismo, las tablas, los materiales, todo era de la mas grande tecnología. Observo las paredes con cuidado recodando como habian obtenido todo eso, les costo la vida de 3 soldados y grandes amigos, pensar en ellos le causaba una gran tristeza a Gaz, reprimio una lagrima y regreso su mirada al irken, seguia sin despertar, no sabia cuanto tardaria en hacerlo, puesto que era la primera vez que capturaban un espécimen vivo, todos los demas habian sido muertos en batalla y sus cuerpos y PAK's habian sido de gran utilidad para sobrevivir hasta ahora. Por un momento penso en su hermano Dib, y sonrio, "A Dib definitivamente le encantaria esto" una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuenta y encontro a Jade con una bata blanca, se acerco lentamente hacia Gaz como si no deseara pertubarla, Gaz le sonrio, indicandole que era seguro continuar, asi que siguió

"Yo tambien extraño mucho a Dib, gracias a el y a tu padre, podemos vivir en relativa paz" dijo Jade sentandose en una de las sillas cerca del extraterrestre "sobrevivir querras decir" contesto una fria Gaz, "esto no es vida, levantarse todos los dias y no saber si el escudo segira protegiendonos de los radares, o que iremos a la batalla nuevamente sin garantía de regresar, debe ser algo terrible, por eso es que escogi puros huerfanos para los escuadrones, alguien que no tenga miedo de no regresar" guarda silencio por un momento y Jade le da una triste sonrisa "Entiendo" sabia que lo mejor era no ponerse a discutir con ella cuando se ponia asi, por lo tanto decidio cambiar el tema.

"Ya viste a lili?"pregunta y Gaz mueve la cabeza negativamente "no desde ayer que se fue con los nachos para quien sabe donde porque?" pregunta una Gaz curiosa "esque encontro el baúl con toda tu ropa de cuando eras pequeña y ahora anda vestida igual a ti, tambien dijo que quiere pintarse el pelo de morado no te parece gracioso?" pregunta riendo algo fuerte dejando a Gaz confundida "porque querria ponerse mi ropa?, es demasiado sombria para su alegre actitud"Jade rie con mas fuerza haciedo que Gaz se moleste y la mire feo "wooo tranquila Gaz, es solo que no has entendido que esa niña te adora, ve en ti a su madre fallecida, ademas de que les salvaste la vida, a muchos de los que estan aquí, es por eso que no dudan en seguirte a donde sea. Gaz se quedo callada un momento pensando en lo que Jade acababa de decir, "_no es cierto, yo no salve a nadie yo soy maldad pura, solo estoy luchando por mi deseo ciego de venganza y destrucción" _

"ademas que no recuerdas?"

**FLASHBACK (Pensamiento de Gaz)**

Hace un año que la tierra fue tomada por el imperio, los edificios tomados, las casas destruidas, las personas fueron concentradas en los grandes estados y edificios, me hace sentir como en la segunda guerra mundial, afuera de los lugares se pueden ver los cuerpos de las personas en varios grados de descomposición, es repugnante. Los niños ya no sonríen ni juegan, me hierve la sangre cuando veo a un irken golpeando a uno de los míos.

"TU ojos violetas ven aqui" volteo a mi derecha y veo a Jade levantarse hacia el irken, se la lleva a dentro del edificio, no estoy segura que le haran, probablemente sera torturada, todos aquí somos torturados, a pocos se los han llevado e esclavos o mascotas, no se porque y no me interesa, pero al menos nunca he visto que torturen a menores de 10 años lo cual me alegra.

"ATENCION CERDOS TERRACIANOS, PREPARENCE PARA RECIBIR AL ALTO DIRIGENTE YOK" todos los irkens mueven sus antenas en forma de reverencia y veo entrar a un extraterrestre mas alto que todos ellos de ojos azules y vestido como los mas altos, supongo que es algún comandante o algo así

"a ver a ver uno de ustedes, cerdos terrícolas tendra el honor de ser la nueva adquisición para mi zoológico" me dan ganas de vomitar al escucharlo, se parece a Zim en la forma de hablar, igual de pretencioso y creido. Nos hacen formar una linea para que nos vea a todos y me toca al lado de de una señora muy linda de cabello rojo que carga en brazos a una criaturita de no mas de 2 años con una cabellera de fuego impresionante, me llena de ternura verla tan inocente, y me carcome la rabia al pensar que esa niña no ha tenido paz porque nacio en un mundo dominado.

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta que el irken ya esta a unos pasos de donde estoy yo, se detiene un momento donde estoy y me pregunta " como te llamas humana?" solo lo miro con toda la rabia que siento y no le contesto "que? No puedes hablar?, tal vez esto te quite lo mudo" saca un latigo de su PAK y comienza a usarlo contra mi, casi quiero reirme de el, en todo un año ninguno de los guaridas me ha doblegado, y no seria diferente esta vez, me hago un ovillo en el suelo, protegiendo cabeza y pecho, no tarda mucho en cansarse "que interesante" dice mirandome con desconcierto, me paro y regreso a mi lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"ahhhhhh pero que bonita cosita, me llevare esta larva terraciana" volteo y veo que tiene en sus brazos a la bebita que estaba a mi lado, escucho a su madre gritando desesperada "NOOOO PORFAVOR NO SE LA LLEVE, ES SOLO UNA BEBE, PORFAVOR" su madre esta suplicando con desesperación, los guardias la dejan inconciente con un golpe y el maldito alien solo se esta riendo, suficiente no voy a tolerar esto.

"DEJA A ESA BEBE EN PAZ SI QUIERES SEGUIR CON TUS EXTREMIDADES PEGADAS A TU TORSO" le grito y me pongo en frente de el "ohhh miren quien decidio hablar, Zim dijo que necesitaras algo de provocación para que te dignaras a abir tu sucia boca humana". Mi ira se convierte en confusion "Zim? Dijiste zim?" me acerco peligrosamente " donde esta el maldito?" si Zim seguia vivo lo mas probable era que Dib tambien. "no se y no te dire solo me llevare esta larva terraciana y me ire de aquí" me da la espalda "grave error"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"la verdad casi nos matas de susto a todos, nadie vio de donde sacaste esa espada y le cortaste las extremidades, tal como dijiste que lo harias" Jade temblo al recordar el suceso

" nos sorprendiste a todos" ahora era Joe quien entraba a la sala "no sabiamos nada sobre las armas biológicamente compatibles , tu padre en serio que fue un genio" Joe camina hacia el tubo de suspensión y observa al irken buk aun en su trance " seguras que no esta muerto?" pregunta volteando hacia las chicas, quienes asienten solamente " no esta muerto Joe" contesta Jade " lo podemos adivinar por sus signos vitales en la pantalla".

Gaz se levanto y se acerco al tanque de suspensión dandole una patada, " maldita sea gusano interespacial, ya despierta de una maldita buena vez".

"tranquila chica, despertara cuando tenga que despertar" le dice Jade al tiempo que se levanta y camina hacia un monitor "recuerdas lo que paso despues de que le cortaste los brazos al irken ese dia?" pregunta por enesima vez, Gaz contesta con algo de mal humor, " ya te dije que no Jade, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso en ese luga, solo un sonido de explosion y gente corriendo hacia la salida, ah si y muchos irken muertos"

Joe le sonrie amistosamente a Gaz "bueno nosotros si"

*FLASHBACK* 

"pero que…….?" El irken no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando cayo al suelo desangrandose rapidamente, la bebita estaba en el brazo derecho de Gaz, en su mano izquirda traia una espada espada estilo japonesa , el filo era negro y la empuñadura morada como el cabello de Gaz. "te lo dije pero no escuchaste, ahora morirás" saco de quien sabe donde una pelotita morada con la imagen de una calavera "ESCUCHEN TODOS, VOY A SALIR DE AQUI QUIEN QUIERA SEUIRME SERA BIENVENIDO, TU" había un niño de unos 12 años de cabellera azul y unos ojos grises como día nublado, estaba sentado en sus rodillas parecía no haber prestado atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor "MOCOSO TE ESTOY HABLANDO" grito una vez mas y el niño levanto la mirada "toma" le dio a la bebita y regreso a enfrentar a buk que seguía vivo. "tu sabes donde esta Zim se que no me lo dirás así que simplemente tomare a información" al decir eso le arranco el PAK d su espalda, el trauma lo mato al instante. Los demás guardias irken parecían incrédulos a lo que veían, o estaban seguros que no tendrían una revelación o simplemente estaban aterrados de la crueldad con la que un humano podía actuar, sea cual sea la razón eso les ayudo a escapar.

Gaz se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta principal del estadio deposito la pequeña pelotita en el suelo y se alejo lentamente, el artefacto hizo explosión volando la puerta, los irken regresaron a la normalidad, todos sacaron las extremidades de sus paks y rodearon peligrosamente a Gaz, 

Cinco flechas cayeron del cielo dándole a cada irken en la cabeza matándolos instantáneamente "cielos Gaz debiste haber avisado que hoy escaparíamos, no sabes lo que me tarde en matar a los guardias de adentro" Jade estaba en la parte de las gradas del estadio con un arco largo en su mano " o bueno debí suponer que pasaria algo asi" salto de donde estaba y se puso al lado de Gaz "los voot están estacionados afuera "Gaz la mira con desconcierto "oye no vamos a irnos caminando de aquí o si? Nos matarían" Jade le sonríe mientras camina hacia la gente que esta asustada "VAMONOS AMIGOS NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER, HAN PEDIDO REFUERZOS"

FIN FLASHBACK

Los tres amigos estaban callados después de recordar lo que paso, habían pasado 5 años pero parecía que apenas ayer habían logrado salir de ese estadio, el silencio no era incomodo, era mas bien nostálgico.

"solo lo logramos escapar 4 de los 10 voots, los demás fueron destruidos durante la persecución, la madre de lili venia en uno de los 6" Jade baja la cabeza tristemente. Joe mira hacia la salida del laboratorio mientras piensa en algo "la ultima grabación de tu padre non condujo a este escondrijo donde pudimos resguardarnos y comenzar a curar nuestras heridas, mis padres fueron muertos durante la toma del imperio así que no me importaba que me mataran a mi también, hasta que las conocí a ustedes chicas" los tres se miran y sonríen con empatia.

El irken comienza lentamente a abrir sus ojos en inmediatamente comienza a forcejear "SAQUENME, SAQUENEME AHORA GUSANOS TERRICOLAS , NO PUEDEN TENERME AQUÍ, LLAMARE A MI ESCUADRON" luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y de repente se detuvo en seco "MI PAK DONDE ESTA MI PAK". Gaz se paro en frente de buk sosteniendo el pak "te refieres a esto? Te lo quitamos cuando estabas inconciente, sorprendido? Deberias estarlo. Como es que sigues vivo? Por el campo donde estas suspendido" se apresuro Gaz a contestar la pregunta antes de que se la hicieran.

"muy bien BUK" hablo de nuevo la chica de cabellos morados escupiendo la ultima palabra " tu sabes cosas que quiero saber y me las vas a decir, uno, donde esta la inmensa, dos, donde tienen su base de datos militares, tres, donde esta el gusano de Zim? Vete preparando para contestar o sufriras las mismas torturas que sufrimos nosotros". El irken comienza a reir sonoramente y se escucha por todo el laboratrio, "escoria humana, que te hace pensar que te dare esa información, no te dire nada" en ese momento se ve como se conecta al tanque de suspensión unas pistolas laser tamaño jumbo, gaz sonrie malignamente al irken "sabes que son esas cosas?" espera un momento antes de contestar su propia pregunta "son mangueras de H2O, nos aseguramos de quitar de tu piel cualquier rastro de Protector que tenias y seras rociado cada minuto a partir de ahora, disrutalo"

Joe activa el sistema de manguera que comienza a hacer su trabajo, el irken solo se mueve del dolor que le produce la quemada por el agua, Jade y Joe observan a Gaz camiando hacia la puerta del laboratorio, parece que decidio dejar pasar otro dia, solo para que lo piense mejor.

" ya hablara" voltea hacia sus amigos "es solo cuestion de tiempo"

continuara

OK FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 MELLO, jejejejee

Bueno antes que nada quiero explicar que onda con eso de la espada de Gaz, se supone que esa arma esta dentro de el cuerpo de ella, y puede "invocarla" gracias a los experimentos que su padre le hizo mientras estubo inconciente , imaginenlo como Arashi la de la serie X y como saca el arma de su mano

Tambien estoy tratando de hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos a peticion de lucy jejejee y tambien gracias al sapo que lami antes de escribir jejejejeje

*ZIM llega de la nada *-HUMANAAAAAA PORQUE AUN NO HABLAS DE ZIM-

* gir esta rodando en el suelo * -yaiii quiero panquecitos-

SIK.- tranquilo zim ya haras acto de precencia descuida

ZIM – VICTORIA PARA ZIM

GIR - YAIIIIIII * rueda en el suelo *

Quiero agradecer a quienes me han leido, me hacen feliz ** **w****


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

HOLITAS AQUÍ SIK REPORTANDOSE CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ES UN ESPECIAL DEJAREMOS UN RATO A NUESTRA QUERIDA GAZ Y TENDREMOS NOTICIAS DE ZIM

ZIM –AL FIIIIIIIIIN ZIM APARECERA EN EL FIC

VICTORIA PARA ZIM, ES BUENO SER ZIM

SIK - EN VISTA DE QUE YA SE ANOTO ESTE CAPITULO ES EL ESPECIAL ZIM

Antes que nada debo recordar que ni ZIM ni sus personajes me pertencen, solo los uso para mis perversiones. Aprovecho para agradecer quienes se hayan paseado por aquí

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL FIC.

Recuerden

"dialogos"

"_pensamientos"_

………………………. Cambio de escena

(este capitulo es antes de la caputra de buk en el capitlo 2)

Termino su tiempo de recuperacion celular exitosamente, se levanto de su cama y se encamino hacia el lugar de aseo, tomo una tiza limpiadora olor a moras, ese aroma siempre le habia llamado la atencion desde que llego a la tierra, le parecia un aroma particular pero no estaba seguro porque, termino con su rutina de higiene y regreso a la habitacion, una capa y un par de bracaletes le estaban esperando en la cama, sonrio, los esclavos saben hacer su trabajo eficientemente, termino de vestirse y camino lentamente hacia la salida de su cuarto, hacia varios meses que vivia en la inmensa gracias a una invitacion de los mas altos, habia estado ayudando con las nuevas asignaciones, pero sabia que no era para eso por lo que lo invocaron, asi que decidio esperar hasta que sus lideres decidieran contarselo.

Llego a la sala principal donde los mas altos estaban comiendo frituras con queso, bueno el mas alto purpura comia, el mas alto rojo estaba hablando con un dirigente o algo asi, el mas alto rojo diviso a Zim en la entrada y lo hizo pasar "Zim Zim ven, entra muchacho entra" le sonrie maquiavelicamente "como sabes Zim hace 5 años yok fue a la tierra por una mascota nueva y pues, esos gusanos escaparon de sus garras y ahora se esconden, por alguna razón no hemos podido dar con ellos así que enviaremos al general buk a que los busque" el mas alto púrpura había dejado en paz sus frituras para prestarle atención a su homónimo "y esa es una de las razones por las que te pedimos que vinieras, tu eres quien mas ha convivido con los humanos así que sabes su actuar, queremos que le des unos consejos a buk eso es todo pueden irse nosotros veremos marionetas" los mas altos ignorando todo y prestándole atención a las marionetas que salieron quien sabe de donde

"zim ehh? Es un honor verte en persona" le sonríe buk hipócritamente "he oído hablar mucho de ti, nos diste el secreto para protegernos de el mortal H2O y……" "si si si al grano que quieres saber de ZIM habla con ZIM" zim mostrando una vez mas su falta de paciencia lo interrumpió

"ohhhh pues veras hay un área de prisioneros que tuvo un accidente hace 5 años terrícolas, cierta humana mostró unas habilidades de combate desconocidas y queremos capturarla" termino su discurso con una autosuficiencia característica irken. Zim estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, "tu sabes que yok fue destruido en ese confrontamiento" " asi es, por eso me ascendieron" contesto Zim "pero eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto curioso " ahhhhhhhhhhhh" contesta buk " pues no nada, solamente que estábamos relacionando a esa humana con el de el renegado Dib" buk tiembla un poco al mencionar el nombre de el dolor de muelas mas grande y al terror que ha perseguido al imperio por 5 años,. Pero zim solo sonríe malignamente "_Debí suponerlo"_ sumido en sus pensamientos no escuchaba lo que buk decía parecida a un montón de tonterías sobre su poderío y otras cosas

"ZIM. Hey Zim me escuchas?" pregunto buk sacando a ZIm de sus pensamientos "claro que ZIM te escucha" contesta hipócritamente, "mira no es difícil sacar a los humanos de sus casillas lo se porque durante mi estancia en la tierra lo vi de primera mano, mmmmmm te recomiendo que anuncies tu llegada a la tierra, la comadreja no saldrá de su escondite por algo que no vale la pena, lleva escuadrones especiales y mantente alerta, es todo lo que puedo decirte, si ya no necesitas a Zim, Zim regresara a sus deberes".

Se retira de la presencia de buk y camina hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde varios reclutas nuevos lo esperan, de camino se encuentra con uno de sus soldados favoritos, una hembra de grandes ojos negros y de actitud desafiante " Buenos dias capitan" Saluda con reverencia "Buenos días Ami todo listo para el entrenamiento de los novatos?" pregunta monótonamente " si señor estoy lista para implementar las pruebas" la irken dijo esto ultimo llena de orgullo "Ami, eres una de mis soldados mas capaces y fieles, hay una misión que puedo confiarte solamente a ti" los grande globos oculares de la irken se abren mas llenos de ansiedad por la misión "escucha iras en una misión especial con el dirigente buk, lo mas probable es que sean emboscados por la resistencia, tu deber es salir con vida de la emboscada y seguirlos, no importa si matan a buk, es una basura nada mas, cuando encuentres la guarida establécete y comunícate conmigo. No esta demás por decirte que nadie tiene que enterarse de esto correcto" "correcto señor no fallare en mi misión" ambos irken ríen sonoramente cuando buk los alcanza "OIII buk ven aqui, mira ella es Ami es una de mis mejores soldados y será un honor para ella cuidar de tan alto regente" la sonrisa de Zim podía competir con la del gato cheshire en este momento, sus pequeños dientes de sierra podian divisarse en su boca "que dices, le das una oportunidad?" Ami dio un paso hacia Buk he hizo una reverencia con sus antenas "bueno, solamente por que tu la recomiendas Zim, porque no estoy seguro que las hembras sean de lo mas adecuado como guardaespaldas, sígueme soldado" los dos irken se alejan de Zim y se pierden de la vista.

Cuando se queda solo, Zim comienza a pensar en su vida en todo lo que había pasado , desde que frustro el plan de ruina inevitable 1, su exilio a comidortia, su llegada a la tierra, su encuentro con dib y con tak, como es que descubrió que su misión era un fraude, como se había encerrado en si mismo cuando lo supo, como había descubierto que la tierra era una productora del los alimentos chatarra deliciosos, y así logro convencer a los mas altos de que tomaran su misión como real, el complot para iniciar la invasión, el secreto para protegerse del agua y el aroma a moras salvajes aunque no sabia porque lo perseguía.

Lo mas sorprendente es que había crecido durante todo ese tiempo, de tener la estatura de un metro y veinte centímetros, ahora solo era 5 centímetros mas bajo que los mas altos y eso le había dado un lugar como comandante de las fuerzas o algún otro puesto importante, tenia todo el respeto que quería, una gran casa en irk, escuadrones a su mando y un gran grupo de humanos solo para el, tenia de todo, esclavos que cuidaran su mansión, muchas mascotas, había tomado un gusto por las mascotas tenia unas 30 y claro, un irken alto como el, no podía estar aburrido, tenia todo un circo a su disposición privada.

Podría decirse que tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, bueno no todo, había algo que le faltaba. La destrucción de Dib, ese terrícola le había dado dolores de cabeza desde el primer día que llego a la tierra y ahora estaba escondido, asechando, esperando el mejor momento para atacar. Muchos decían que estaba muerto, pero no Zim, el sabia que el cerdo Dib estaba vivo y preparando una rebelión, y cuando eso pasara, el estaría ahí para destruirlo y al fin lograr lo que había prometido desde hace años.

"gusta algo para consumir el día de hoy señor?" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había estado pensando en todas esas cosas que ya era entrada la tarde. Volteo su vista y encontró a uno de las esclavos que había traído con el a la inmensa, después de todo no se sentía a gusto con esclavos ajenos, era un jovencito de unos 15 años, de semblante triste, era una adquisición reciente, Zim lo había comprado a un vendedor cuando llego a irk, normalmente Zim tenia esclavos mayores, pero ese niño tenia algo en su mirar, era el único de todas sus adquisiciones que tenia unos penetrantes ojos avellana, no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos , el chico se sonrojo al ver que Zim no le quitaba la mirada de encima, "emmm señor, va a querer algo para consumo?" bajo la mirada, no podía mantener contacto visual con esos ojos ruby sentía que un escáner de rayos X viera a través de el "tráeme una frituras con queso y una poop soda" le contesta Zim dándole la espalda, el niño se dispone a irse cuando "oye, cual es tu nombre?" se detiene en seco y observa la espalda de su amo con confusión "Roy señor, mi nombre es Roy" "muy bien Roy, eso es todo tráeme esas frituras y puedes irte a descansar"

El joven no dijo mas y se retiro a buscar su pedido, no recordaba muchas cosas desde la invasión, tenía 9 años cuando paso todo, estaba preparándose para un examen de educación física, era el mejor corriendo en la primaria, hasta le habian dado un premio. Una lagrima solitaria salio por uno de sus ojos, ahorita estaría entrando a la preparatoria, tendría un grupo musical o seguiría en el atletismo, quien sabe.

"oye, oye mira lo que tenemos aquí ya viste a esta larva terrícola?" dos irken venían por el mismo pasillo por donde iba Roy con las frituras de Zim "es nuevo, yo no lo habia visto" responde el irken #2, el pequeño Roy asustado por la forma en que era observado por los dos extraterrestres retrocede un poco y hace una reverencia " buenas noches señores, llevo esta comida a mi amo Zim lamento haberme tropezado con ustedes" se mueve a un lado para seguir su camino, pero el irken #1 le impide el paso " te vas tan pronto?, no creo que a tu amo le moleste si tardas, porque no te quedas a jugar un poco con nosotros?" el aludido no sabe hacia donde voltear esta muy asustado "por favor no quiero problemas con mi amo déjenme ir" " ohhhh yo creo que no, sabes hemos estado muy estresados recientemente y necesitamos un escape y creo que tu eres el indicado" el irken #2 toma a Roy de los brazos inmovilizándolo, las frituras y la soda se le caen haciendo un desorden en el suelo, "no por favor" Roy comienza a llorar con desesperación, pensando en las cosas que esos dos irken pervertidos querían hacerle "tranquilo humano te gustara" el irken #2 mete la mano por debajo de la playera de Roy buscando un punto sensible, no tarda mucho en encontrarlo, Roy se sonroja vívidamente al tiempo que soltaba un quejido mudo "ves? Te dije que te gustaría" lentamente uno de los extraterrestres mete su mano dentro del pantalon del chico buscando un punto aun mas sensible "ahhhhh" Roy gime sonoramente y el color de su cara podia competir con el color de los globos oculares de Zim "no por favor"

Un rayo láser atraviesa el pecho del irken que tenia la mano dentro de Roy, cayendo muerto al instante, Roy levanta la vista y observa unos ojos rojos como la sangre llenos de ira " nadie, jamás, toca mis cosas" Zim se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el otro irken "ooooo lo siento gran Zim nosotros no sabíamos fue el quien se nos insinuó, es in infiel, castíguelo" sale corriendo sin importarle su colega que yace muerto en el suelo.

Roy esta asustado no se atrevía a levantar la vista y encarar a su amo, tal ves lo azotaría, o lo mandaría al cuarto oscuro, o lo revendería, quien sabe "amo yo…." "silencio, Zim sabe que no has hecho nada esos dos siempre han sido unos perdidos, metiéndose con quien se deje" Zim se da la vuelta y se encamina a su habitacion, Roy lo sigue lentamente tratando de no acercarse lo suficiente, se sentía extraño en presencia de Zim pero también se sentía seguro, y era mejor que quedarse ahí y que llegaran otros irken pervertidos. Lo siguió hasta la habitación y se quedo afuera de la puerta de Zim, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido en el suelo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Se desespero lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del lugar, se sentía extrañamente a gusto donde estaba, la cama era tan suave, como dormir en una nube …… un momento, dormir en una nube?. Roy se levanto rápidamente de la cama y observo la habitación, era una gran habitación hermosamente decorada con alfombra negra y muebles de madera estilo victoriano, la cama era enorme, cabrian 10 personas con facilidad, y en la chimenea reposaba el escudo del imperio irken. Roy se asusto por un momento, definitivamente esa no era habitación de esclavos, ni siquiera era habitación de un irken ordinario, algo no estaba bien.

"veo que ya despertaste" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, instintivamente se cubrió con el cobertor "descuida" Zim entro a la habitación "amo" Roy desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que solo estaba en boxers lo cual provoco que se sonrojara "salí de la habitación hace unas horas y te vi dormido en el piso simplemente te traje a la cama" dijo como quien se levanta en la noche por un vaso con agua. Roy camino hacia Zim "porque?" pregunto confundido, "no lo se, son tus ojos y ese maldito aroma a moras que no me deja en paz" Si Roy estaba confundido con el actuar de Zim, la respuesta que le dio lo dejo aun peor

El sonido de una comunicación entrante interrumpió la conversación, Zim se acerco a la pantalla desplegable "adelante Ami" en la pantalla se observa una irken de grandes ojos negros "capitan……" se detiene y sonríe picaramente al ver a Roy "interrumpo algo? Si gusta hablo después capi " "no interrumpes nada Ami reprortate" contesta de mal humor y se sienta en una silla en frente del monitor y Roy se sentó en el suelo observando a la invasora. "ok, sus predicciones fueron acertadas, llegamos al punto de reunión y fuimos emboscados por un escuadrón de humanos, puedo decirle que están muy bien entrenados y coordinados sus armas son poderosas y parece que trabajan como una sola mente" "continua" le mando Zim al tiempo que abría una poop soda "mataron a todos los que vinimos señor, incluso a los guarda espaldas, yo huí del campo de batalla y no me siguieron, y buk fue capturado vivo y llevado a la base de los rebeldes estoy acampando a unos kilómetros de su base, para que los radares no me identifiquen"

"capitán tengo la información de varios de ellos quiere que la pase?" "adelante" contesta Zim. Un panel holográfico aparece en medio de la habitación aparecen los miembros del escuadrón que ami logro identificar, eran 5 humanos los que aparecían en formación, uno a lado de otro, dos hembras y tres machos todos menores de 20 años terrícolas "esta es la Resistencia? Ni si quiera han terminado su evolución larvaria, estas diciendo que estos chicos son los que están dándole una patada en el trasero a todos los soldados que están en la tierra" Zim parecía desconcertado, Roy parecía confundido y Ami, parecía de lo mas divertida "el primer miembro del escuadrón" continua ami y la imagen de un chico robusto de cabello negro se agranda en comparación con las demás "su nombre es Billy su especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el Segundo miembro" la imagen de Billy regresa a tamaño normal y ahora se agranda la imagen de una chica bajita de cabellos negros "se llama Any y su especialidad es el manejo de tecnología irken, la vi desactivar un descativador bioquimico" Zim abre los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso, "si a mi también me sorprendió, el tercer miembro del escuadrón" la imagen de Any regresa y la de un chico alto de cabello azul y ojos grises se agranda " su nombre es Joe es el Segundo al mando y su especialidad es la estrategia, el cuarto miembro" la imagen de Joe regresa y en su lugar se agranda la de un chico de color de ojos ambar " su nombre es Jerry y su especialidad son los explosivos" la imagen de Jerry regresa y la de una chica de corto cabello morado y grandes ojos avellana se agranda. Zim queda mudo observando la imagen en frente de el, la chica se le hace de lo mas conocida pero dificilmente puede recordarla, lo que mas le llamo la atecion son los grandes ojos avellana que lo estaban mirando de regreso con una actitud retadora "……….. y aparentemente es la lider del grupo señor" Ami termina de dar una explicacion que zim nunca escucho

"Lo sabia ZIM lo sabia VICTORIA PARA ZIIIIIIM". Ambos, Ami y Roy parecen confundidos y Zim vuelve a la realidad "felicidades soldado mantente ahí vigilando al enemigo y contáctame tan pronto tengas noticias" "SEÑOR SI SEÑOR cambio y fuera" ami desaparece de la pantalla junto con las imágenes holográficas "jajajajajajJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAMUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAAA" zim comienza a reír sonoramente asustando algo a Roy "amo esta bien" pregunta preocupado "de maravilla chico de maravilla"

Zim se aleja lentamente y sale de la habitación, una felicidad desbordante siente en esos momentos, no sabia porque, pero ver la imagen de la humana lo había hecho feliz, extrañamente feliz

Continuara

Fin capitulo 4

Nyuuu a este paso necesitare más hongos alucinógenos jejejeje bueno esto es lo que pasó con zim,

Quería calar algo un poco fuerte por eso hice ese intento de violación que no tenia nada que ver XD solo para ver que tal me quedaba y algo de slash también pero solo es de un lado solamente después de todo Zim es para Gaz y no pretendo hacerlo Gay al menos no en este fic XD

Eso es todo por ahorita nos vemos bays


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

HIOOOOOO AQUÍ SIK REPORTANDOSE DESPUES DE VARIOS DIAS, *golpe en la cabeza con un mazo*

ZIM- * con el mazo en la mano* estas zafada de la cabeza humana,

SIK- *viendo pajaritos de colores dando vueltas alrededor de ella* que bonitos pajaritoshhhhhh

*Volviendo a la realidad* OYE TU. PORQUE HICISTE ESO????

ZIM – tu tienes la culpa por, por… por hacer cosas

SIK- cosas??? Aaaaaa cosas jejejeje, dejame te explico que son esas "cosas" a las que te refieres. tu estas obsesionado con Gaz, pero aun no lo sabes XD eejejeje cuando te enteres sera divertido

ZIM – MIEEENTEEES MIEEENTEEEEESSS

Bueno, los derechos de Invasor Zim a sus respectivos dueños y ahora si al fic

El LEI estaba abarrotado, Abia mínimo 30 personas, todas vestidas con batas blancas observando como se retórica de dolor el espécimen que yacía en el tanque suspensor, el olor a piel quemada era casi insoportable y el Lirquén en cuestión parecía una gran masa de galleta que paso demasiado tiempo en el horno "suficiente Joe, puedes apagar el sistema de mangueras" Gaz ordeno y Joe retiro las mangueras del tanque, el irken Buk respiraba con dificultad mientras sus heridas eran curadas rápidamente, ya se podía apreciar algo de verde en todo ese cuerpo chamuscado, los científicos presentes hacían anotaciones mientras susurraban sorprendidos.

"Buenos días Buk como amaneciste hoy?, supongo que no dormiste tan bien como siempre, te ves terrible" Gaz lo estaba provocando con palabras, quería una respuesta del extraterreno, pero simplemente no contestaba "comandante" Joe se acerca a Gaz, "me parece que esta inconciente" Gaz se estira un poco y voltea a ver a su segundo al mando "no esta inconciente, es solo que sus cuerdas vocales no se han regenerado, pero sus oídos y sus ojos están perfectamente bien. A todos los demás siempre les habían sorprendido como su comandante era capaz de ver a través de los irken con tanta facilidad, suponían esto a su contacto con ellos durante los años previos a la invasión.

"humana" se escucho un hilo de voz muy débil por parte de buk y Gaz se regreso a encararlo "dime buk, me contestaras lo que te pregunte ayer o necesitas mas persuasión?" esta ultima frase hizo temblar no solo al irken, también a varios de los colegas ahí presentes, sabían que no era apropiado jugar con su comandante cuando estaba en ese estado de crueldad ciega. El irken simplemente la miraba con miedo sin abrir la boca, "quieres terminar con mi paciencia verdad?" pregunto exasperada " no te lo recomiendo solo observa lo que le paso a todos tus colegas y subordinados" la luz detrás de los científicos se enciende revelando un grupo de cuerpos irken en varios grados de tratamiento, partes de irken colgadas y clasificadas en la pared, infantes irken aun no desarrollados en frascos de formol, era un estudio impresionante de la anatomía irken con solo disección " son unos monstruos, eres un demonio humana" se podía apreciar terror en los ojos del irken, a Gaz esto le parecía de lo mas divertido " que? Pueden destruir planetas enteros, destrozar sociedades enteras, pero no pueden sacrificarse por el bien científico?" Gaz estaba desbordante de alegría, casi tan feliz como cuando anunciaron la película de los cerdos vampiro adaptación directa del GS2 "monstruos?" continuo Gaz "nosotros no somos monstruos, nosotros no nos metemos con otras especies planetarias queriendo conquistarlas en un afán de poder, TU eres un monstruo Buk y serás tratado como tal" bajo el tanque suspensor para tener al extraterreno a su altura , para sorpresa de todos los presentes, hizo que Buk quedara de rodillas delante de ella y con un látigo comenzó a torturarlo de la misma manera que muchos de ellos habían sido torturados cinco años atrás, los alaridos de dolor eran de otro nivel, incluso con el agua no se habían escuchado tanto, parecía que los irken eran incluso mas sensibles al dolor que los humanos. trozos de piel quemada y sana saltaban hacia todos lados, manchando el suelo y las manos de Gaz " que te parece ehh?" la chica no era la misma, tenia los ojos inyectados de sangre y no escuchaba palabras "te gusta estar del otro lado de la moneda? CONTESTA BASURA INTERPLANETARIA"

Los siguientes minutos parecieron una eternidad, tanto para el extraterreno como para todos los presentes, algunas chicas estaban llorando de la crueldad con la que su líder se estaba expresando "comandante?" Joe y Jade se acercaron a Gaz tratando de calmarla "NO SE ACERQUEN ESTA BASURA ES MI PRESA Y YO VOY A MATARLO PERSONALMENTE" todos se alejaron unos prudentes pasos, no querían estar en el rango de ataque de Gaz.

Al fin se canso y toda su ira fue cesando, el irken moribundo yacia en el suelo del tanque, con hilos de sangre saliendo por todo su cuerpo "porque?"una voz saco a Gaz de su trance, parecía que un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, volteo a su alrededor buscando al dueño de esa voz "porque Gaz ne chan?" lili se las había arreglado para entrar al laboratorio mientras todos estaban prestando atención a Gaz y al irken, tenia sus ojitos llorosos llenos de miedo "no me gusta ver a Gaz ne chan así, me das miedo " se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo del laboratorio, " lili, espera" Jade salio corriendo detrás de la pequeña, en ese estado era muy peligroso que anduviera sola.

Gaz estaba sentada en el suelo, el trance en el que estaba era casi un coma _"eres mala, eres mala eres mala" _las palabras y los ojitos de la niña se habían grabado dentro de la mente y el corazón de Gaz, y por primera vez, en su vida, se sentía lo mas bajo de lo mas bajo del mundo, sin fuerza para continuar y con deseos de morir justo ahí, justo ahora.

"GAAAAZ GAAAZ DESPIERTA GAZ" Jade llego corriendo al laboratorio, le faltaba el aliento y estaba aterrada "GAZ" se puso al nivel del suelo y encaro a la chica de cabello morado "DESPIERTA, LILI NO ESTA" voces y murmullos estallaron en el recinto "GAZ DESPIERTA CHIQULLA INSOLENTE" todos se callaron al escuchar a Jade hablar así, nunca, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así a su líder y mucho menos Jade que era como una hermana mayor para Gaz "PRESTA MUCHA ATENCION A LO QUE VOY A DECIRTE, LILI SE ASUSTO AL VERTE ASI, LA VERDAD NO ME SORPRENDE, TODOS NOSOTROS NOS ASUSTAMOS CUANDO TE PONES ASI, PERO REGRESA A LA REALIDAD, LILI NECESITA DE SU GAZ NE CHAN"

Gaz volvió en si, saltando sobre los científicos y corrió hacia la salida del lugar, tenia que encontrar a la pequeña y disculparse y luego regresaría y terminaría lo que estaba haciendo.

.……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Había pasado ya medio dia y ni rastro de la niña cabellos de fuego, todo los escuadrones la estaban buscando, su refugio no era muy grande, pero lili sabia donde esconderse, si lo deseaba, podía desaparecer por horas y nadie la encontraba. GAZ estaba peor que nunca, sentía a su conciencia reclamarle una y otra vez, eso era nuevo, la conciencia de GAZ normalmente nunca le reclamaba nada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojitos llorosos llenos de miedo _"soy un monstruo" _ pensaba al tiempo que buscaba dentro de un pajar tratando de localizar seña de una cabecita rojo encendido

Lily había estado escondida en el laboratorio todo ese tiempo, (N/A creo que esta es una de las pocas veces que pondré una nota, trato de mantenerme alejada de la historia, pero no manchen, la niña escondida donde mismo y a nadie se le ocurrió???? Ósea como???? XD)

estaba arrinconada en una esquina junto a unas computadoras, sollozando quedito, se sentía muy triste, solita, quería que Jade la abrazara y le contara una historia de cuando todo era mas bonito, sabia que algo pasaba, por algo nunca la dejaban salir de la villa, cuando todos se iban a pelear contra los malos (N/A los niños son tan inocentes shuuuuu ) se levanto de su escondite y sacudió su vestido iba camino a la puerta del laboratorio cuando escucho un quejido, se volteo para encontrarse con un ser verde y delgado suspendido en un tanque "pequeña lar…. Digo hola pequeña" el Irken mostraba una sonrisa siniestra que asusto a lili "no te asuste no te asustes, me llamo buk y tu humanita?" "soy lili y tu eres un malo y no debo de hablar con los malos" se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del laboratorio "no espera, porfavor, no soy malo, lo que pasa es que estoy enfermo… si eso es estoy muy enfermo" el irken puso cara de adolorido mientras se agarraba a si mismo, lili le regreso una mirada infantil llena de curiosidad " esta enfermo señor alien?" "si, así es linda, estoy gravemente enfermo, y si no regreso a mi casa a tomar mi medicina podría morir". Buk se estaba riendo por dentro, los humanos son tan fáciles de engañar cuando están en etapa de larva "si te ayudo a salir, prometes que no haras mas cosas malas?" pregunto la niña acercándose a los controles "prometido, te juro por los mas altos que no hare nada malo"

"LILI NOOOOOOOOOO" la voz de Gaz se escucho por todo el laboratorio al tiempo que la alarma sonaba, lili había desactivado el campo suspensor del tanque de Buk, una vez liberado, unas extensiones salieron de su espalda y se fusionaron con su pak, que reposaba sobre una mesita, "gracias chiquilla" una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en sus labios y una de las extremidades de su Pak tomo a lili por la cintura. Salio a toda velocidad con una furiosa Gaz detrás de el, tomo uno de las naves estacionadas y la activo con su PAK "estos humanos son rápidos para aprender" dijo sorprendido que una nave irken pudiera ser usada por las masas de carne, metió potencia y salio disparado de ahí, la nave tenia programado el lugar de salida así que solo lo puso en automático viendo por las pantallas un Voot negro con morado

Recibió disparos láser dándole a la invasor en el brazo "pero que ……" Gaz se acercaba a toda velocidad mientras disparaba su arma, tan certeramente como siempre "ALIEN ALEJATE DE LA NIÑA AHORA". Buk activo las extremidades de su PAK disparando desde las esquinas, mientras Gaz hacia su mejor esfuerzo por esquivarlas. Gaz contraataco y le voló una de esas extremidades, "maldición esa era mi favorita" Buk saca de su pak un arma láser nueva y le dispara a Gaz, quien logra esquivar el disparo a duras penas, pone el voot en piloto automático y sale de la cabina hacia el techo de la nave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ami estaba ocupada tallando un pedazo de madera que se había encontrado cerca de ahí, siempre le había llamado la atención los seres inertes de la tierra, eran extraños, muy diversos y curiosos, el aire no estaba tan mal tampoco, parecía un lugar nice para vivir, tal ves pediría su cambio a una de las prisiones de la tierra, se desemperezo un poco, solo había pasando un día desde que se estableció en el campamento provisional y estaba algo aburrida, y ya estaba desesperándose.

Un ruido ensordecedor comenzó a escucharse en la entrada el escudo y un voot salio disparado desde el campo, Ami sonrió, no esperaba tener acción tan pronto, activo las extremidades de su PAK y siguió a la nave a toda velocidad. La invasora escucho un ruido detrás de ella, otro Voot salio del escudo yendo rápidamente hacia el primero, algo no estaba bien, decidió que lo mejor era seguirlos para ver que pasaba

………………………………………………………………………………………………

La larva humana comenzó a moverse lentamente recuperando la conciencia "donde estoy?" dijo asustada mientras veía a una cosa verde que la tenia sujeta y una nave que venia detrás de ellos "prometiste que no harías nada malo" dijo molesta mientras pateaba al irken "CALLA SACO DE AGUA, SI NO QUIERES TENER UNA MUERTE DOLOROSA" lili se quedo muda de susto en ese momento "además te dije que no haría cosas malas, nunca dije cuando MUAJAJAJAJA"

Un láser llego destruyendo uno de los generadores de energía de la nave de Buk, la cual termino estrellándose en un barranco cercano, Gaz aterrizo su nave junto a la que se había estrellado, salio con una mirada peligrosa y un deseo ciego de desmembrar a cierto Alien verde "tu eres quien lidera la resistencia verdad?"Cuestiona el irken al tiempo que dispara hacia donde Gaz esta parada tratándola de hacer perder el equilibrio, "y si es así que?"Contesta una Gaz malhumorada "nada reina, es solo que serias una muy buena adquisición, a parte de que también te cotizarías muy bien" sonríe mostrando sus dientes de sierra a Gaz. la chica de cabello morado salta hacia Buk quien simplemente esquiva , sale corriendo hacia un lago cercano se voltea para ver nuevamente a la humana, mostrándole a una lili sujeta sobre el agua "TU DECIDES HUMANA, ELLA O TU" acaso ese loco irken pretendía ahogar a lili?, Gaz se paro en seco sin hacer ningún movimiento, perdida en los ojos dementes del irken que estaba frente a ella,

Jade, Joe, Ani, Billy y Jerry salieron del escudo "ADN humano detectado 3 Km. a las 6 detecta Ani. Llegan al lago donde Buk tiene a una inconciente lili en brazos "Escoria alíen deja a la niña en el suelo si quieres conservar tus miembros en su lugar" Joe se acerca peligrosamente hacia el alien, quien se levanta sobre sus extremidades poniéndose fuera del alcance "descuiden cerdos terrícolas, estoy negociando, aunque…." La voz del irken se llena de maldad y dispara por sorpresa hacia los chicos del escuadrón capturando a todos

"ALIEN" Gaz al fin logra articular palabra al ver lo que ocurrió , lili estaba inconciente en brazos del alíen y todos los de más estaban sujetos en las extremidades del pak de la irken

"te gusta lo que hice?" pregunta malignamente, "tu decides humana ven conmigo o me los llevo a todos y te lo prometo, preferirán el ultimo nivel del infierno antes que estar en donde estarán"

Gaz lentamente se acerca hacia Buk "déjalos a todos aquí, A TODOS" por un momento el Alien sintió un escalofrió al enfrentarse con la mirada de la chica, pero se recupero casi al instante " muy bien" el extraterreno baja a todos al suelo y a lili la deposita en brazos de Jade "no intentes nada gracioso Humana" le advierte al acercarse "la niña tiene una bomba que solo se desactivara cuando nos alejemos" Gaz mira con odio al irken pero no puede hacer mas, se quita su collar de calavera y se lo pone a Joe en la mano

"muy bien alíen, estoy lista" dice sin quitar la mirada de su captor

"no aun no" un brazo con una jeringa sale de su pak y se la inyecta en el cuello dejándola inconciente, la toma en brazos para que no caiga al suelo y sonríe "ahora si lo estas"

Se alejo lentamente del lugar dejando a un grupo de humanos a merced del ambiente, llevándose a la humana inconciente hacia la nave que quedaba, la subió y la observo detenidamente antes de activar el Voot con destino a irk, mientras unos penetrantes ojos negros observaban atentamente lo que había ocurrido, tenia que comunicarse con su capitán cuanto antes

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"……..nnhhh………"

"miren miren, parece que ya despertó"

"no hagan ruido déjenla descansar, no ven que fue un largo viaje"

"shhhhsss"

"que niña tan curiosa"

" a ver a ver que esta pasando aquí?"

Oía voces alrededor de ella, estaba cansada, adolorida, como si acabara de regresar de una misión, abrió los ojos con lentitud y observo siluetas a su alrededor, le costaba acostumbrarse a la luz, se levanto lentamente y comenzó a observar el lugar, necesitaba conocer donde estaba, eso podría ayudarle a escapar luego. Se encontró con varias miradas curiosas que la observaban con varios grados de sorpresa. Una señora se acerco a la chica.

"como te llamas chica?" pregunto cortésmente "Gaz" contesto en seco, no sabia quienes eran esas personas, pero no le importaba, "donde estoy, y quienes son ustedes?" demando al levantarse de la cama donde estaba y terminar de observar el lugar, no había ventanas y la luz era artificialmente generada por mini soles. Se volvió a sentar en la cama, imágenes regresaban a su mente, la batalla con ese irken "lili…." Suspiro por lo bajo, ya debían estar en donde sea que esa loco quería ir.

Observo que aun traía su ropa puesta, sonrió, " gracias Membrana" tomo una de las hebillas de su bota y le dio la vuelta, la activo y pudo observar a un grupo de personas placidamente dormidas, el irken había cumplido su palabra, todos sus amigos estaban bien, acomodo nuevamente su zapato, ante la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes, a quienes Gaz había ignorado olímpicamente, se paro una vez mas y camino hacia lo que parecía una puerta, "no se ustedes pero yo me largo de aquí," "no puedes" la misma señora le contesto "lo siento pequeña pero nadie puede irse a menos que el amo necesite algo" Gaz bajo la mirada un aura negra comenzaba a envolverla . La gente la miraba horrorizada mientras se acercaba a la puerta de donde sea que estuviera, saco una pelotita color rojo de una bolsita que traía colgada y la deposito en la puerta, se escucho un sonido de explosión y un liquido café salto a la puerta, desintegrándola. Gaz salio corriendo de ahí, tenia que encontrar un Voot para largarse, buscar un lugar seguro y contactar a sus amigos, corrió largos pasillos, entro a varias puertas, todo parecía un gran laberinto "maldición, donde demonios estoy?". Encontró una puerta grande y entro, lo que encontró ahí la dejo muda, era una gran habitación hermosamente decorada fácilmente era la habitación mas grande que había encontrado hasta ahora, tenia una sola gran ventana, la curiosidad pudo mas que ella y se acerco a observar.

"pero que demo…." Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba en lo que parecía el quinto piso de un edificio, no recordaba haber subido escaleras, afuera había edificios, casas negocios y muchos pero muchos irken, debía estar en el planeta natal de Zim y esta debería ser alguna especie de cárcel, esta habitación debería de ser de algún carcelero importante "ALTO AHÍ TU ERES UNA INTRUSA" volteo asustada y encontró un robot pequeño de gran cabeza, su pecho y sus ojos estaban de color rojo "Gir? Eres tu?" pregunto temiendo la respuesta "negativo intrusa la unidad 54862 Gir se encuentra en otra localización, y tu estas en los aposentos del amo, retírate o usare la fuerza contigo" la unidad Sir se preparo para el ataque sacando armas de su cabeza, comenzó a disparar unos misiles en contra de Gaz. Salto esquivando el ataque, que termino destruyendo la cama y varios muebles, corrió hasta la unidad SIR con la espada lista, se coloco detrás del robot y de un tajo de voló la cabeza. El cuerpo decapitado del robot cayo al suelo haciendo cortos cirquitos, Gaz tenia la cabeza en su mano, la abrió y saco varios chips y unidades codificadoras. Levanto una parte de su guante y conecto la unidad en una de las entradas decodificadoras que tenia, toda la informacion fue depositada en su cerebro.

"basura, basura, basura….. bingo" encontro la localización de los puertos de carga solo tenia que llegar a ellos y podría largarse de ahí, salio corriendo a toda velocidad, no tenia tiempo que perder, ni siquiera tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llego ahí, solo 10 metros mas………….Algo la golpeo, se sintió débil, demasiado débil, le faltaba el aliento, lentamente fue cayendo al suelo, unos fuertes brazos evitaron su caída, alcanzo a levantar la mirada y se encontró con un par de penetrantes ojos antes de quedar inconciente una vez mas.

"es traviesa la humana" dijo una voz al aire, mientras tomaba en brazos a Gaz y se la llevaba "esto será muy interesante"

Fin capitulo 5

GOMMEN NASAI

GOMEN NASAI

Demasiado tedioso jejeje supongo que no se expresar una batalla con palabras estaba preparando el encuentro con Zim en este episodio pero gracias a la sugerencia de Him666yGir cambie ligeramente la historia, no tanto, XD tratare de cumplir sus sugerencias ,si no se alejan mucho de mis torcidas perversiones jajajaja


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Holitas a todos mis amiguitos de la tele aquí de nuevo sik para entretenerlos con las tonterias que escribo jejeje gracias a todos los que se han paseado por aquí y especialmente por mis 3 amiguitos reviewers lina, lucy y Him666yGir

Ya saben el resto de blablabla zim blablabla nick blablabla no me pertence…. Etc XD asi que solo me lo brincare y pasare al fic

Irkens y esclavos andaban vueltos locos de arriba a abajo en la mansión, recontando los daños que habia dejado la humana a su paso, no eran muchos pero si significativos, de entrada, literalmente desintegro la puerta de la habitación de los esclavos, rompio varias puertas del resto de la mansión, destruyo una unidad SIR y le arranco los discos codificadores de informacion de su cabeza, sin mencionar que habia destruido la habitación de Buk, todos los irken estaban asombrados al ver lo que la humana habia logrado sola, y los humanos estaban temiendo lo que el alien le haria cuando despertara.

Zim deposito a Gaz en una celda en el laboratorio, la observaba con cuidado al tiempo que le colocaba un par de grilletes en las extremidades, era la misma chica del holograma tal como ami le dijo, como dijo que se llamaba? Zim se reprendió a si mismo por no haber prestado atención, la chica tenia un semblante serio, casi como si estuviera molesta, su tez era blanca casi palida, contrastaba a la perfeccion con el traje de combate irken negro que estaba vistiendo _"se veria mejor con uno femenino" _pensó para si. Paso sus dedos por el rostro de la chica, quien se movio un poco entre sueños, entreabriendo los labios, lo que provoco un ligero espasmo al alíen, se puso de pie y salio del lugar para encontrarse con Buk, de camino a la salida se topo con una irken vestida con una bata blanca que entro al laboratorio y comenzo a encender unas maquinas "voy a preparar las pruebas de rutina" informo mientras varias unidades SIR llevaban y traian cosas.

Zim caminaba lentamente hacia el estudio de Buk, bueno, el acto que hacian sus pies al moverse se llama caminar, pero su cerebro no habia ordenado nada, observaba sus manos aun podia sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de esa humana, le parecia de lo mas embriagante, sonrio al recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

FLASHBACK

Estaba aterrizando su crucero personal y bajose de la cabina, varios esclavos lo estaban esperando para atenderlo con bocadillos, iba caminando hacia la puerta cuando vio entrar a una persona, al area, por lo que veia traia prisa, no aclanzo a distignguirla bien, cuando un brazo mecanico del sistema de seguridad la golpeo por la espalda, dejandola inconciente. Corrio para detener su caida, la sujeto con fuerza y antes de perder la conciencia, alcanzo a ver sus ojos, se quedo asi, con ella inconciente en sus brazos por un minuto, que le parecio una eternidad, todo parecia haberse desvanecido, hasta que los guardias lo aclanzaron, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. "yo llevare a la humana a su destino" dijo a los presentes y se dirigio hacia la entrada de la mansión " el amo Buk desea hacerle unos estudios medicos" le informo una voz. Zim no se molesto en avergiguar quien era el dueño de la voz, solo asintio y siguió su camino.

Finalmente llego al estudio donde Buk lo estaba esperando con un par de copas de vino, tomo la suya y la bebio toda de un trago "vaya estas sediento" contesto el irken. Zim se limito a asentir con la cabeza, aun no conectaba su cerebro a la realidad "veo que te tropezaste con mi mas reciente adquisición" "te refieres a la humana?" pregunto Zim finalmente cayendo en la realidad "asi es, toda una flor del desierto, aun no se que hacer con ella, es demasiado inquieta" Buk comenzo a reir y Zim le devolvio una mirada molesta "deberias venderla ya vi todo lo que hizo en tu mansión" no sabia porque le habia dicho esto a Buk pero queria la oportunidad de comprar a la humana "si, deberia" contesto Buk quien se comunico a los laboratorios.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………......

Se desperezó lentamente, cuantes veces habia sido drogada en menos de 24 horas? No estaba segura, pero ya estaba cansada de eso, no tenia idea de donde estaba, no habia luz, probablemente estaria metida en las mazmorras o en alguna celda, extrañamente, donde estaba era comodo y no olia mal, se levanto lentamente de la cama y buscar algun interruptor de luz, pero no le encontraba comenzo a caminar, camino y camino hasta que….

"AHUUUCHH" llego al final de la pared, golpeándose, "auuuchh,que dolor" se llevo las manos a sobar las partes adoloridas. "te lastimaste" eso no era una pregunta, alguien estaba ahí y podía verla "quien es?" contesto a la obscuridad "te lastimaste" repitió la voz " ten mas cuidado no quiero que tengas marcas de heridas ni cicatrices" la luz se enciendo y Gaz finalmente pudo ver donde estaba, bueno, era una habitación hermética, parecida a la que su padre uso cuando todo le supo a cerdo , regreso su mirada a la cosa que le hablaba y se encontró a una irken acompañada de varias unidades SIR "quien? Eres tu?" pregunto una curiosa Gaz, "no necesitas saberlo humana, solo date por bien servida, que el amo Buk decidio traerte a estudios y no te mando a las celdas" Gaz rodó los ojos con fastidio al escuchar esto, busco rapidamente en su bolsita pero…….. "QUE DEMONIOS HAGO CON ESTO PUESTO?" casi se desmaya por lo que vio, alguien le habia quitado su ropa, su cara se puso del color de un tomate, "algun pervertido por ahí me dejo en este, en este……. En…. ESTO" lo que traia puesto era una bata de hospital de seda negra con encajes morados (N/A woow que buen gusto jejejee y Gaz no deja de lucir esos colores lol) "esto no es bueno" todas sus armas y cosas, estaban en ese traje especial, ahora lo unico que tenia era su espada, claro que eso no lo sabia el irken que la tenia aquí, tendria que esperar a usarla en el momento indicado, y a todo esto, porque demonios la tenian en el laboratorio?, que no se supone que ya saben todo sobre los humanos?, volteo a ver a la chica alien . "Para que demonios me tienen aquí?" le pregunto al tiempo que observaba a los SIR ir y venir de un lado a otro llevando cosas "te hare varios examenes medicos para poder determinar tu precio, el amo Buk quiere venderte, no me sorprende, eres demasiado problemática" a Gaz casi le da un ataque al oir eso "que???, ahora los irken no se conforman solo con las hembras de su especie, tambien quieren con las de otras razas, debe de haber una palabra para eso, y ustedes…... todos ustedes son unos pervertidos"

Gaz regreso a la pequeña cama de su celda, estaba frustrada, jamas penso que este dia llegaria, siempre habia pensado que su hermano apareceria un dia y juntos irian a derrocar a los mas altos, y mirenla ahora, sentada en una celda esperando a que le pusieran precio para ser subastada.

Unos brazos mecanicos le colocaron unos electrodos en la cabeza, brazos y piernas, los que comenzaron a sustraer informacion hacia las computadoras. La doctora alienigena parecia de lo mas facinada por la informacion que estaba viendo, habia de todo, desde historia humana e irken, hasta como repara Voot esa humana era toda una caja de Pandora, algo le llamo la atención en la informacion personal.

NOMBRE.- Gazelen Membrana "Gaz"

EDAD.- 17 años

FAMILIA:

Madre Finada

Padre Prof. Membrana

Hermanos Dib Membrana

GUSTOS.- Pizza y videojuegos

MIEDOS.- estar sola

FUNCIONES MENTALES.- 100%

ESTADO DE PUREZA.- positivo

"interesante, interesante" hablaba la irken mas para si misma, Gaz la miraba con recelo, "que?, algo interesante?, tengo algún tumor o algo así?" pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica "para nada mi querida niña, no sabia que eras una Membrana, tu eres la consanguínea del renegado Dib, me pregunto si mi amo lo sabe?" una sonrisa maquiavélica mostraba la irken "serás la joya de la subasta"

la puerta del laboratorio se abrio dejando pasar a un ostentoso Buk, habia tenido tiempo de cambiarse, penso Gaz, venia vestido con un traje azul marino y una capa que denotaba su rango, Gaz rodo los ojos preguntandose si todos los dirigentes y altos irken eran asi de creidos, "y bien Humana que te parece la hospitalidad irken?" "prefiero que me saquen los intestinos y que me pongan a saltar la cuerda con ellos" contesto una Gaz sin voltearlo a ver, tenia demasiada rabia para soportarle la mirada "deberia hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste y quemarte con algun acido corrosivo para humanos, pero no, voy a venderte querida, y me pagaran muchos dineros por una renegada como tu" la irken se acerco hacia su amo pasándole un reporte escrito "aaaaaaa…….oooooo…….. eeeeeeee" "si sigues así se te acabaran las vocales" lo callo Gaz "SILENCIOOOOOO NO OSES HABLARME ASI" abrio la puerta de la celda y se acerco a Gaz quien no podia moverse mucho por los grilletes que previamente le habian puesto. "eres una humana muy peculiar, tu cerebro trabaja al 100% de sus capacidades, tus conocimientos se bifurcan en ambas especies, tu cuerpo tiene los niveles normales de acido y hormonas, y …….." una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en los labios del irken, a Gaz le parecio que estaba en frente del Grinch cuando planeo robarse la navidad "aun eres pura" la afirmación saco un poco de onda a Gaz quien se puso en modo de defensa, mientras hablaba el irken se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella "tal vez debería usarte, tu precio bajara pero me encantaria verte indefensa por una vez" se coloco a espaldas de Gaz tomando su cabeza sometiéndola, lamio su cuello , lo que provoco un escalofrio en Gaz para disfrute de su captor "veo que eres sensible, tal ves si busco un area mas sensible aun….." no alcanzo a terminar lo que estaba pensando, Gaz se giro y le dio un gancho en el squildispuch haciendo que la soltara gimiendo de dolor y cayera al suelo, "GUARDIAS sometan a la humana" grito la irken que estaba con ellos y unos escuadron de aliens la rodearon dejandola en el suelo, pateandola "ALTO" Buk se reincorporo "no le hagan nada" todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Buk quien se dirigio a la puerta "al menos no áreas visibles del cuerpo, la voy a vender y quiero que pagen mucho" le dirigio una ultima mirada de odio a la humana al tiempo que la irken de bata blanca lo alcanzaba dejando a Gaz sola a merced de esos guardias.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………......

Una villa fuera del Tiempo, y establecida detrás de un escudo protector contra radares, estaba viviendo la pérdida más grande de todas, su angel, su protectora, su guerrera, pero sobre todo su amiga. Se podia sentir el aire melancolico entre toda la congregación, todos juntos para dar el ultimo adios a Gaz Membrana. Un grupo de personas mas alejadas del resto veian como todos se lamentaban y se abrazaban con profunda tristeza "esto era necesario?" pregunta una chica bajita de cabellos negros mirando hacia la multitud "es neceario Any, después de todo esto ayudara a la gente a resignarse y mantenerse oculta" Joe mira hacia sus compañeros "Jerry recuento" El aludido da un paso adelante "Señor los voot, armas y provisones estan listas señor" Joe asiente complacidamente "muy bien, los civiles tiene provisiones para toda la temporada, estaran bien hasta que regresemos en marcha" los 4 guerreros se acercan al voot y al abrir la puerta descubren que dos personas ya estan adentro, una linda chica de cabellos verdes y una niña de cabellos de fuego, "Jade, Lili que hacen aquí?" joe pregunta desconcertado y molesto " no podemos dejar que se vayan asi nada mas" dice una divertida Jade "YO QUIERO IR POR GAZ NE CHAN y si no me dejan les prometo irme en un de los contenedores y los asustare mientras duermen" todos se quedaron callados por la actitud de la niña, Gaz definitivamente no era un buen ejemplo para ella "NO, definitivamente no, no van y se acabo, es demasiado peligroso para lili y no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar a la gente desprotegida" Joe estaba mas firme que nunca pero las niñas no se rendirian tan fácilmente " ya esta todo preparado, ademas sabes como llegar a irk?" una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en la cara de Jade al tiempo que un confundido Joe respondia con su silencio "ves?, me necesitas y no voy a dejar a lili solita asi que viene conmigo, no te preocupes por nosotros podremos defendernos y traemos a alguien con nosotros" Jade se acerco a la puerta dejando que un chico de tez blanca entrara, tenia un largo cabello peculiarmente peinado, una cicatriz en el rostro, gafas, vestia un traje con una larga gabardina negra y tenia una gran cabeza.

"Dib NI CHAN" grito lili euforica al tiempo que lo abrazaba con mucho cariño y todos menos Jade quedaban estupefactos "los resisti estan fuera de la orbita esperando" dijo dib con una sonrisa a sus ahora compañeros.

Joe a regañadientes se fue a sentar al lugar del piloto "como quieran pero recuerden que ahora YO estoy al mando" "señor, si señor" dijeron mientras saludaban. Los demas chicos tenian ganas de reirse pero sabian que se les castigaria.

"Preparen los motores, en marcha"

YAIII FIN EPISODIO 6

Un capitulo mas yaii.

*hay un pavo una mesa cerca de nuestros protas*

ZIM.- HUMANAAAAA *se detiene y observa* que buscas?

SIK –*busca algo en una caja que dice sapos* busco un sapo alucinógeno para seguir con esta torcida historia

DIB- ya era hora de que me mencionaras SIK

SIK- lo se, lo se, te prometo hacer un especial tuyo tambien

ZIM –NOOOOOOOOO EL SACO DE CARNE DIB NO PUEDE TENER ESPECIALES, SOLO ZIM SOLO ZIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM

SIK y DIB *o.O*

*el pavo explota y sale gir de ahí* YO ERA EL PAVO, YO FUI EL PAVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO

ZIM, SIK y DIB –si gir tu fuiste el pavo

GIR - YAIIIIII

Nos vemos en el proximo episodio


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

HOLITASSSSSSSSSSSSSS aun no recupero mi reserva de cosas para poder alucinar, no me han traido mis sapos y me siento solita shuuuu bueno les paso el fic jejejeje a ver que tal queda

Los charas de Invasor zim no me pertencen, y no gano nada haciendo esto, solo divertirme

Agradesco a mis reviewers favoritos Lina, Lucy y Him666yGir y ahora mi saltamontes pola jejeje

LUGAR.- algun punto en el espacio

HORA.- desconocida

Hacia poco que habian salido de la orbita terrestre, ahora estaban dentro de una enorme nave vortiana, 4 humanos estaban facinados con lo que veian, sobre todo cierta chica de cabellos negros que no dejaba de ver los monitores y hacer preguntas

"ooooo y esto es un puerto de entrada hacia la base transformadora de la fusion cataclitica de arranque?" (N/A que dijo????? O.O) los demas estaban observando la nave y a los miembros de la tripulacion, el llamado shloonktapooxis era un cono flotante que nada mas estaba dando vueltas como loco y la masa babeante, bueno babeaba, los miembros del escuadron se sentian intimidados, bueno todos menos Any que no paraba de hacer preguntas.

"puedes decirle que se calle" pregunta un Vortiano a Dib "lo siento, yo ni siquiera la conozco dile a su líder" dijo mirando divertido a Joe. Esos dos no se habían llevado bien desde el principio, no habían pasado ni medio día juntos y ya se habían declarado la guerra de una manera silenciosa, Joe lo miro con molestia y se dirigió a la chica "ya basta" "pero…….pe….peroooo……" Any comenzó a hacer ojitos de perrito a medio morir "pero nada soldado" la chica se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros con cara de puchero.

Dib rodo los ojos y salio de ahí, camino por un pasillo hasta que una silueta llamo su atención una chica de cabello verde, observaba la ventana hacia el espacio infinito, parecia perdida en sus pensamientos, Dib se acerco lentamente hasta rodearla por la espalda "hola Hermosa" deposito un beso en su cuello y se detubo a aspirar su aroma. Jade bajo la mirada y busco con su mano, la de su compañero, "Dib" dijo casi en un susurro "te extrañe tanto, no habia dia que no pensara en ti" Dib la giro lentamente hasta tenrerla de frente "mirame" pidio suplicante, ella obedecio y sus ojos purpuras se reflejaron en los del chico "gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, por mi, por todos" y la beso, con hambre y deseo, ella correspondio lentamente y dos lagrimas solitarias salieron de sus ojos "no llores" se apresuro el chico a quitar las lagrimas del rostro de ella,"descuida" contesto "las lagrimas ya no me hacen nada, no soy mas que una simple humana" volvio a bajar la mirada "Gaz debe estar en la seccion Q del planeta" dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, se giro una vez mas y ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el infinito espacio que los rodeaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

"que linda eres"

"quedaras divina"

"como una princesa"

Oia voces hablarle pero solo escuchaba bla bla bla bla, la habian llevado a quien sabe donde, ahorita estaba en lo que parecia el backstage de un teatro, tenia 3 ikens hembras a su alrededor, balbucendo un monton de cosas mientras le movian el cabello y le ponian cosas, Gaz simplemente se dejo hacer, habia decidido matar a su comprador y escapar en la nave, asi que tenia que mantenerse quieta por mas que le costara. No estaba sola ahí habia minimo 100 personas en su misma posición, y de todas las edades, habia una chica rubia de ojos azules que estaba haciendo estiramientos, y un niño de no mas de 11 años que estaba practicando con una ocarina, tambien habia personas que como ella tenian minimo 2 irken a su alrededor, hablando y decidiendo como los vestirian. Ahora que prestaba atención observaba que no solo habia humanos, habia varias especies, desde apariencia humanoide hasta lo que parecian unos caracoles flotantes. Ya estaba cansada, se levanto y comenzo a caminar hacia el telon "espera niña no hemos terminado contigo" dijo una de las irken, Gaz no necesito responder, su mirada les habia dejando en claro que ya habian terminado, tomo la primer prenda del armario y se comenzo a cambiar sola.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zim llego a la convencion justo a tiempo, por lo general no le agradaba asistir, pero esta era una ocacion especial, veria a su reciente obsesion denuevo. Habian pasado 3 dias desde que la vio en la mansión de Buk y no se la habia quitado de la cabeza, no habia descanzado pensando en esos ojos, que lo perseguian desde ese dia, DEBIA llevarsela. Iba acompañado de Ami quien habia regresado de la tierra y por gir que no paraba de correr por todos lados, no queria traerlo pero se habia metido de polizon en el crucero asi que no le quedo de otra, tomo su asiento al lado de los demas dirigentes y altos irken justo cuando inicio la funcion "BUENAS NOCHES, A TODOS, PREPARENSE TODOS PARA RECIBIR A SUS ALTISIMOS, LOS MAS ALTOOOOSS" los aludidos bajaron desde el escenario saludando a la multitud emocionada, efectos laser se veian por todos lados para disgusto del mas alto purpura, se dirigieron hacia su palco y el maestro de ceremonias volvio a hablar. "SEÑORES, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA SUBASTA, ESTA NOCHE NO SOLO TENDREMOS LA VENTA DE LAS CRIATURAS MAS HERMOSAS CAPTURADAS POR EL IMPERIO IRKEN, ADEMAS SERAN DELEITADOS POR LOS ACROBATAS DE OMEGA 5, TENDREMOS LUCHA SAMURAI HASTA LA MUERTE Y BOCADILLOS" se escuchaba el vitorieo de los irken en las gradas.

Tras bambalinas, era todo movimiento, coordinadores iban de un lado para otro e incluso habian llegado guardias, Gaz supuso que era por ella, en caso de que se pusiera violenta, ella solo se dedico a observar. Los acrobatas eran buenos, se quedo muda cuando se dio cuenta que la lucha samurai hasta morir, realmente era hasta la muerte de alguno de los contendientes…. no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo habia pasado hasta el el maestro de ceremonias volvio a hablar "ESO ES TODO POR PARTE DE LOS SAMURAI, AHORA TENDREMOS LA SELECCIÓN DE LAS MASCOTAS PARA LA REPRODUCCION" Gaz se limpio un poco el oido, creyo haber escuchado mal, hasta que vio un grupo de personas desfilar hacia el escenario, todas vestidas de blanco con la mirada vacia, y con una peculiaridad mas, todas tenian orejitas de algun animal, esas eran las mascotas. A Gaz casi se le encoge el corazon cuando alcanza a divisar a una pequeña de no mas de 12 años, fácilmente era la mas chica del grupo, tenia unos lindos ojos dorados y un cabello igualmente dorado en rizos, "MUY BIEN QUE COMIENZE LA SELECCIÓN" Gaz escuchaba muchos irken hablando al mismo tiempo hasta que una irken mayor hablo "yo quiero una mascota mulata con el cabello de ella" dijo apuntando a la niña.

Gaz se abrio los ojos al esuchar eso "_no se atreveran" _penso, al tiempo que el maestro de ceremonias se acercaba a la niña y le arrancaba la bata que traia puesta, exponiendola frente a todos "INACEPTABLE" grito al tiempo que se giraba hacia una de las irken que se habia encargado de arreglarla

"EXPLICATE, QUE ESTA PASANDO?"

"tranquila, eres nueva y esto te parece raro, pero es de lo mas normal"

"NORMAL???? ESTO NO ES NORMAL ESTO ES UNA ABERRACION" levanto a la irken y la lanzo hacia la pared, los guardias se acercaron a someterla, pero ella fue mas rapida, desmayo a uno dándole justo donde mas le duele a cualquier macho, sin importar la especie, y al otro lo noqueo con un golpe en el cuello, tomo el arma laser del caido y salio corriendo hacia el escenario, disparando hacia el maestro de ceremonias, tomo a la niña de la mano y salio corriendo tenia que encontrar la salida, y por primera vez sentia miedo, no sabia a donde ir ni lo que le esperaba, continuo corriendo hasta que logro esconderse en lo que parecia el sotano, escuchaba pasos encima de ella y voces gritando por todos lados.

Contuvo su miedo un segundo y volteo a ver a la criatura que se habia robado, parecia en trance y estaba temblando, Gaz supuso que era por el frio, después de todo estaba desnuda. Uso su espada para cortar el vestido que traia puesto (N/A adivinan de que color? XD) logro hacerse de una soga que estaba en el suelo y lo amarro al cuello de la pequeña, improvisando un vestido, quedando ella en lo que seria un minivestido

"cual es tu nombre niña?" pregunto mirandola a los ojos, las orejitas de conejo de la niña se comenzaron a mover de arriba abajo "viene alguien" dijo sin aliento al tiempo que la puerta explotaba dejando pasar a un irken, era alto por lo que gaz pudo ver, se puso en modo de ataque, corriendo hacia el extraterrestre, tenia toda la intencion de matarlo ahí y ahora. Lo tenia cada vez mas cerca, porque no se movia? Dio un salto largo sobre el irken para posicionarse detrás de el.

"lo siento, eso no funcionara en Zim" sintio que quedaba paralizada al momento que escucho esas palabras. Un brazo robotico salio del PAK de Zim y envolvio la cintura de la humana dejandola en el aire y completamente fuera de combate "ZIM, ERES TU MALTIDO GUSANO???, SUELTAME PARA QUE TE HAGA COSAS HORRIBLES" Gaz estaba forcejeando pero no podia hacer nada al respecto "quedate quieta humana morada, o quieres dar alerta a todos los soldados?" Zim sujeto a la niña, y a Gaz por la espalda y le tapo la boca con su mano, la chica estaba sorprendida, que pretendia ayudandola?, acaso tener la gloria de ser el quien le diera muerte?, fuera lo que fuera Gaz obedeció, y se quedo tranquila mientras aun se escuchaban mucho alboroto a su alrededor.

Fin capitulo 7 es cortito les dije que ya no tengo sapitos alucinogenos

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leido


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Hola holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme dos semanas, los examenes, son la peor cosa en la vida de un estudiante una ves pasados estoy de vueltaaaaaaa ^0^

Otra cosa, no se si tengo que hacer esto todos los capítulos pero ya me esta dando flojera XD

Invasor Zim no me pertenece sus personajes son de Vásquez Sensei y este es solo el resultado de mis torcidas alucinaciones.

20 minutos

20 minutos que para cierta chica peli morada le habían parecido horas, aun escuchaba los gritos de los soldados encima de ella, el movimiento de cosas y la movilización de los civiles, aparentemente su entrada sorpresa había arruinado todo el show, lo que le alegraba de cierta manera, bajo la mirada hasta su regazo, mirando a la pequeña quien se había quedado dormida y le acaricio la cabeza. "pobre criatura, tan chiquita"

Era la primera frase dicha por cualquiera de los presentes, Zim solo se había comunicado con alguien, antes de depositar a Gaz y a la pequeña detrás de lo que parecía, un montón de muebles viejos.

Gaz seguía estupefacta, no podía creer que de entre todos los irken ahí, se toparía precisamente con el que mas detestaba, y para hacer peor la cosa, ahora le debía la vida, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un sonido de trasmisión entrante se escucho. Zim activo su pak y de el se abrió una ventana Holográfica donde una irken de ojos negros aparecía.

"Capi estoy en el puerto, el crucero esta listo y la ayuda va en camino" dijo sonriente

"ayuda…. Que ayuda, Ani no me digas que……." No alcanzo a terminar cuando una cosa entro volando desde la puerta y se estrello en la pared al lado de Gaz, se incorporo nuevamente volteando hacia todos lados sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE EL AMO PIDIO, AHORA GIR COMERA TAQUITOOOOOOOOOOSSS" saco de su cabeza una bolsa de tacos y comenzó a comer, Gaz lo miraba extrañada ya había olvidado lo defectuoso que era ese robot.

"toma, tendrás que ponerte esto" Zim le lanza una prenda extraña, era un kimono furisode* como demonios se suponía que se pondría eso, ella jamás había usado esa vestimenta.

"porque demonios pretendes que usare esto?" dijo molesta mientras se ponía de pie, dejando a la pequeña recostada con cuidado antes de volver a encarar a Zim

"porque con esto puesto nadie te vera el rostro" dijo mientras observaba hacia los pasillos que nadie hubiera notado la SUTIL entrada de gir "este es uno de los trajes especiales de las cortesanas, con esto puesto y caminando al lado de Zim, nadie se molestara en investigarte"

Gaz tenia ganas de reírse, acaso este loco estaba insinuando que la sacaría de ahí con vida, y que era toda esa tontería de la ropa y de más, volvió a mirar al extraterreno y le lanzo el kimono de regreso "lo siento, no voy a hacerme pasar por zorra tuya para salir de aquí, prefiero luchar contra todos los soldados que están afuera" preparo su espada y se encamino a la salida, cuando unos brazos mecánicos la sujetaron y la atrajeron a Zim.

"eres la humana mas testaruda que Zim ha conocido, te vas a quedar quieta ahora" se detuvo un momento, el aroma que desprendía la humana estaba sacándolo de cordura, con un esfuerzo sobre humano volvió en si, "tienes dos opciones, o sales con el furisode, o te noqueo y te saco inconciente, decide" Gaz se paro en seco, las palabras de Zim la hicieron reflexionar, inconciente, no podría tomar el crucero e irse, asintió lentamente antes de soltarse del agarre de Zim "muy bien, usare el furisode, pero no mires mientras me cambio"

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de ambos chicos mientras gaz se levantaba y caminaba hacia atrás de la barricada que Zim había hecho para ella lentamente se despojo de la prenda que traía, deslizándola suavemente por todo su cuerpo hasta que llego a sus pies, con un rápido movimiento lanzo el vestido algo lejos de ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca de cierto alíen verde que estaba esperando, al ver la prenda, la tomo con premura para aspirar el aroma de su dueña, ese era el aroma a moras que estaba buscando desde hacia mucho tiempo, y aun estaba tibio, Zim cerro los ojos un momento y se dejo llevar por sus fantasías, fantasías en las cuales cierta chica de ojos avellana, era la protagonista, quien lo tentaba con sus ojos, con sus labios, con sus hombros desnudos para hacerlo perder los estribos, con sus………

"estoy lista" una voz lo saco de su ensoñación, abrió los ojos y delante de el diviso a la criatura mas hermosa que jamás había visto, con esa vestimenta no tenia nada que envidiarle a las princesas de la galaxia, fácilmente pasaría como cualquiera de ellas, el kimono era negro como la noche con pétalos de sakura que lo adornaban y su cabeza era coronada con una diadema negra adornada con una mariposa del mismo color.

Zim estaba embobado, prácticamente el mundo a su alrededor se había puesto en blanco, y solo esa criatura frente a el era digna de su atención.

"CIERRA LA BOCA O SE TE METERA UNA MOSCA" le grito Gaz mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara, la mirada estupida que le estaba dando el extraterrestre había empezado por sacar de onda a la chica, luego la incomodo, y ahora la irritaba, como si nunca hubiera visto a cualquiera de sus juguetitos vestido así.

Se detuvo un momento y una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujo su rostro, se acerco lentamente hacia Zim hasta llegar a su inexistente oreja "te gusta lo que ves?" pregunto en el tono mas sensual que pudo, jamás había coqueteado con nadie, pero la mirada del alíen, al verla fue exactamente la misma que había visto a sus compañeros de escuadrón dedicarle a varias chicas, así que decidió probar.

Zim abría y cerraba la boca con incredulidad, primero lo quiere matar y ahora estaba demasiado cariñosa con el, pero si, a decir verdad si que le agradaba lo que veía, tenia un poco de ansiedad, si esa era la reacción que tenia al verla así, no quería imaginársela en ropas mas reveladoras

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo mas una ínterllamada entro, nuevamente Zim abrio su pak y en frente de ellos se veía a Ami, gir y la niña rizos de oro del otro lado de la pantalla (N/A a que hora se fueron gir y la niña de ahí… eso es algo que jamás sabremos XD)

"ahhhhhh eso explica todo" dijo la irken entre molesta y divertida, mientras gir cantaba "se quieren y no son novios, se quieren y no son novios".

Gaz se separo al instante toda ruborizada eso no estaba dentro de su plan, se alejo lo mas posible de Zim "bueno, lamento la interrupción, pero si ustedes tortolos quisieran salir de una buena vez….. SOSPECHARAN DE NOSOTROS SI NOS QUEDAMOS MAS TIEMPO" dijo la irken exasperada mientras Gir seguía cantando.

Zim tomo un velo negro de su pak y lo puso sobre la cabeza de la chica cubriendo su rostro "ahora eres de Zim, sujeta mi brazo" acto seguido Gaz tomo el brazo que le ofrecía con demasiada fuerza, dejando marcas en el brazo del irken, bajo la mirada y contesto en un susurro "entiende una cosa alíen, no soy de nadie" y caminaron a la salida.

* * *

"entonces anduviste vagando durante 2 años hasta que los resisti te hicieron miembro de su tripulación?"

Todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban en el área de comida, shloonktapooxis estaba lanzando su comida al suelo y luego rodaba sobre ella antes de comérsela, fuera de el, todos los demás trataban mas o menos de comer su comida lo mas normal posible

"asi es, hasta parece mentira que han pasado 6 años desde aquel dia"

**FLASHBACK**

Corria como demente por la escuela, una vez mas los chicos y los maestros se dedicaban a ignorarlo, parecia que estaba mas loco que de costumbre "ya vienen, ya vienen todos vayan a refugiarse" mientras corria llego hasta el salon de Gaz sin pedir permiso simplemente se metio y jalo a su hermana y se la llevo del salon entre pataleos, quejas y amenazas de muerte, se detuvo y se volteo a ver a su hermana.

"escucha Gaz, se que no tenemos una relación de hermanos ideales, es mas a veces siento que me odias, pero te ruego que por primera vez y ultima si tu quieres, me escuches, presta atención, Zim esta en camino junto con el ejercito irken, tenemos que ir a casa por favor"

La pequeña pelimorada decidio no hacer mas escandalo y seguir a su hermanao llegaron junto a una chica de cabello verde que Gaz reconocio como la amiguita de su hermano "pero Dib como estas tan seguro?" pregunto curiosa mientras observaba el cielo, aun a lo lejos se podia divisar las naves como diminutos puntos negros, ya estaban cerca de la orbita, llegaron a la residencia membrana, donde su padre los estaba esperando.

"hijos, tengan" les dio a cada uno una pequeña pastilla color verde "tomenla y no hagan preguntas" obedecieron los dos y la tomaron, Jade los veia mientras vigilaba la ventana con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. 

"no tienes miedo?" se acerco Gaz a la peliverde 

"asi es pequeña, pero no por lo que piensas, lamento esto, en verdad" contesto bajando la vista, Gaz iba a contestar cuando un sonido estruendoso se escucho por todo el lugar

"ATENCION…….ATENCION…….PROBANDO…. PROBANDO… HUMANOS, SOMOS EL EJERCITO IRKEN, PREPARENCE PARA SER ABORDADOS" una gran nave irken estaba flotando por encima de la eskuela, cruceros mas pequeños estaban flotando a su alrededor, como esperando la señal para comenzar el ataque, gaz los miraba atentamente mientras su hermano se encaminaba hacia la nave que fue la nave de Tak, y se subio a ella, volteo una ves mas a ver a su novia y a su hermana

"Jade promete que cuidaras a Gaz" dijo al tiempo que otro estruendo mas fuerte se escuchaba, era la imensa que estaba a solo 30000 metros de altura ya habia entrado a la atmosfera y los cruceros individuales comenzaban a destruir los edificios. Uno en particular se acerco hacia la casa membrana.

"JAJAJAJAJAAJA malditos terrícolas, prepárense para ser conquistados ya no tienen nada que los proteja" se podía escuchar la voz de zim gritando desde su Voot.

"ZIM, NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA" Dib encendio el Voot.y se dispuso a seguir a zim

"DIIIIIIIB" grito Jade, 

Dib. se mezclába  con las otras naves, el símbolo en irken hacia que no lo atacaran lo cual fue una ventaja para el. Pronto se perdió de vista.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"entonces eso fue lo que paso, deje a Gaz al cuidado de Jade y me fui persiguiendo a Zim, tenia que denterlo y parar la invasion, no iba a permitir que, lograran su cometido, lo persegui rapidamente por entre las naves, no me interesaba nungun voot que no fuera el suyo"

todos los chicos estaban mas que atentos al relato incluso shloonktapooxis habia dejado de rodar sobre su comida y tenia peperoni en la cara.

Bill tambien estaba prestando atencion, aunque no lo admitiera, queria saber todo sobre lo que habia pasado

"y que paso despues?" pregunto Jerry con ansiedad

**FLASHBACK**

ya estaban lejos de donde se estaba llevando la guerra principal. La guerra de los mundos era algo que tenia sin cuidado a los dos, esto era algo personal, ahí mismo se matarian,Dib comenzo el ataque, disparando el laser principal de su crucero, que Zim esquivo con suma facilidad, se giro a la izquierda al tiempo que Dib volvia a arremeter con dos misiles de busqueda, haciendo que el extraterrestre comenzara a tomar en serio la batalla 

"VEO QUE HAS MEJORADO SACO DE AGUA, PERO COMO TE DIJE EN OTRA OCACION, NECESITAS 100 AÑOS PARA IGUALAR A ZIM" ahora era turno del alien, comenzo a disparar laser hacia las turbinas del crucero de Dib, dandole a una de ellas, haciendo que la nave perdiera el control y se estrellara en la calle, Dib salio del crucero disparando con su arma hacia el generador de energia del crucero de Zim, haciendo que se estrellara tambien, 

"vamos Zim, terminemos con esto, necesito ayudar a la tierra con la invasion" le grito Dib acercandose hacia la nave estrellada, una ves cerca unos brazos mecanicos lo sujetaron de la cintura 

"JAJAAJAJAJA TONTO HUMANO, CREES QUE ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA VENCER A ZIM A ZIIIIIIIIM?" Zim comenzo a azotarlo contra el suelo, se mantubo asi por unos mintutos hasta que se acerco al humano lo suficiente para observar su ensangrentado cuerpo

"ya rindete humano y acepta tu destino y tal vez te mate con menos dolor" dijo el extraterrestre, apretando aun mas la cintura de Dib hasta que un sonido de algo que se quebraba salio del humano, "vaya vaya, parece que te he roto algo, me pregunto cuanto ruido puedes hacer antes de que te quiebre por completo" Zim volvio a apretar esperando quebrar algo mas dentro del humano, cuando una flecha laser destruyo el tentaculo que lo tenia sujeto. Zim volteo molesto y se encontro con una humana de cabello verde que sostenia un arco y unas flechas laser

"TUUUUUUUUUUUU COMO OSAS INTERPONERTE ENTRE EL HUMANO Y YO?" grito furioso el extraterrestre corriendo hacia jade, activo las extremidades de su PAK y salto por los aries justo cuando jade le estaba disparando flechas, una le aclanzo a dar en la pierna del extraterrestre hacindolo caer al suelo retorciendose de dolor.

Jade se acerco peligrosamente al alien aun apuntando una flecha hacia la cabeza de Zim "lo siento, tengo que matarte perdoname"

"espera un momento, tu no eres humana verdad?"

"CALLATE ESO NO ES CIERTO CIERRA LA BOCA ESCORIA INTERESPACIAL"

"…….aggggg" el sonido de alguien quejandose saco a Jade de su concentración y corrio hacia Dib que estaba boca abajo expulsando algo de sangre "dib" susurro quedito mientras lo sujetaba con suavidad "tienes que irte Dib, vive y regresa para terminar con esto, te estaremos esperando" Jade beso sus labios ensangrentados mientras que presionaba un boton en su arco, una nave llego rapidamente ante la atonita Mirada de Zim. 

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"Dib se habia desmayado por la sangre perdida" Jade continuo la historia "lo deposite suavemente en la nave y preprae las coordenadas hacia la colonia Irken mas cercana" todos la miraban mientras seguia con la historia.

"Cuando queria regresar a pelear contra Zim, el ya se habia ido, asi que mejor regrese a la casa de Gaz, su padre ya habia terminado de modificar su and y estaba inconciente, me fui a refugiar con ella mientras su padre fue a combatir" Jade bajo la mirada tristemente

"entonces tu eres……"

"yo soy humana, solo soy una simple humana nada mas" les dijo a todos los miembros de la tripulacion, "solo eso"

* * *

"ALTO NO TOMES ESO" Zim gritaba mientras Gaz habia tomado el volante de la nave, una ves adentro habia noqueado a la irken de ojos negros y a Zim lo habia sometido en el asiento del copiloto, Gir no habia sido problema, solo le dijo que se pusiera a rodar en el suelo, y este habia obedecido sin problemas, ahora estaba al comando del crucero y se dirigia fuera de la orbita de irk "HUMANA SUELTA A ZIM". Gaz puso el piloto automatico y se sento en el regazo de Zim, podia sentir el frio de la piel del extraterrestre, por otro lado, el sentia el calor de la chica junto a ese olor que lo volvia loco, tuvo que contenerse ante la mirada asesina de la pelimorada.

"escuchame muy bien Zim" comenzo a susurrar peligrosamente la chica "por tu culpa perdi todo, mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, todo por tu culpa, y te odio por eso, te odio con todo el rencor que puedo tenerle a alguien y eso nunca cambiara" se paro y se dirigio hacia el timon, donde estaba la niña de los rizos de oro.

"pequeña deberias ir a descansar, pronto llegaremos a la colonia mas cercana"dijo volteando hacia la mirada, justo cuando la pequeña la ataco por la espalda sujetandola contra una de las paredes

"pero que demonios? Porque?" Gaz estaba incredula

"JAJAJAJAAJA TONTA HUMANA, NO SABES NADA EN VERDAD, ESA CRIATURA QUE SALVASTE, ES UNA MASCOTA, ESTA ENTRENADA PARA DEFENDER A SU AMO O A CUALQUIER IRKEN AHROA SUELTAME" la pequeña se acerco y solto el amarre de Zim quien se acerco a Gaz

"buen intento Gazy pero esta vez la victoria es para zim"

FIN capitulo 8 yeeeeiii finalmente comenzo el ZAGR yaiiiii

Bueno aquí esta el capi espero que les haya gustado, ya tenia ganas de poner como Dib habia sobrevivido la batalla con Zim ese dia………. Y si, asi como alguien ya lo habra supuesto, Jade no es humana, aun no decido si es irken o alguna otra especie yaaiiiii ^-^

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me han leido lamento la tardanza una vez mas

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi yaaaa


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Holaaaaaaaa aquí una vez mas SIK a sus servicios XD jejejeje, como abran notado estoy tardando mas en subir el fic, es por culpa de la escuela… shuuuu… bueno y porque el fin de semana pasado fui a la convención shiiiiiiiii LA CONVENCION LA CONVENCION LA CONVENCION LA CONVENCION *toma una red de medusas de quien sabe dónde y la agita en el aire XD*

Invasor zim no me pertenece, es de Vásquez sensei y sigo admirándolo y odiándolo por crear una obra irónica y no seguirle en fin… disfruten el fic

"buenos días amooooo" Gir entro a la habitación de Zim con una torre inclinada de waffles para el almuerzo

"Gir, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gustan los…"

"WAAAAAAAAA" el pequeño robot comienza a llorar, Zim rueda los ojos con fastidio "está bien me comeré los waa….waffles" Zim nunca había podido decirle que no a su unidad SIR, desde que los más altos se lo dieron, bien pudo haberlo desactivado, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo.

"además a la humana gaz no le molesto que hiciera waffles"

Zim paro las antenas cuando escucho el nombre, era cierto, recién habían regresado a la mansión, la humana gaz se había puesto muy bélica en el crucero, lo había sometido sin ningún problema y aparte le había dicho que lo odiaba, no que a Zim le importara, el también la odiaba, la odiaba por ser una latosa, por ser tan belicosa, por ser un dolor de muelas, una migraña matinal, una patada en el trasero, una penetrante mirada que lo retaba a acercase, a actuar a tenerla y someterla, quería quebrarla dejarla sin fuerza, verla llorar y suplicar. Sonrió socarronamente al imaginar esa situación, necesitaría trabajar duro para lograr ese cometido, la peli morada nunca ha sido débil.

Se había quedado hasta entrada la noche observando a Gaz por los monitores, vigilando su sueño, y admirando como las lunas de irk le daban un brillo úni co, quien diría que cuando despertaba podía ser todo un demonio, sonrió para si esa era otra de las cosas que siempre le habían llamado la atención de la humana, que no le importara lo que le dijeran. y también la capacidad destructiva que tenia, sin mencionar que podía hacer que su gusano hermano Dib sucumbiera a su voluntad. Recordaba la vez en que Dib entro a su base y se lo llevo a una estación espacial que tenia orbitando en la tierra, la humana llego y simplemente se lo llevo, también demostró una habilidad de pilotaje digna de un irken, no de un invasor, pero si de un irken. También la vez en que entro al cuerpo de Dib para borrar la información de las fotografías que le había tomado. En esa ocasión Gaz tomo control de la nano nave y logro vencerlo, también de la vez en que Dib y Zim hicieron que se tropezara y su Game Slave 4 se le cayó al suelo, Zim tembló solo de recordar

**FLASHBACK**

Todo tranquilo en la eskuela sekundaria era un día de lo más normal, bueno lo más normal posible tomando en cuenta que cierto alíen andaba por ahí gritando "MIREN SOY UNA LARVA NORMAL COMO USTEDES" todos los estudiantes habían aprendido a ignorarlo cuando se ponían así y mas a Dib cuando comenzaba con sus paranoicas teorías de los extraterrestres.

Gaz estaba tranquilamente en las escaleras de la entrada de la eskuela cuando de la nada sale zim corriendo, perseguido por Dib, que traía una especie de arpón 

"te pinchare con esto Zim y quedaras paralizado y entonces podre abrirte y ver lo que tienes adentro" el juego de gato y ratón que se echaban todos los días, había terminado por fastidiar a Gaz quien solo os ignoraba, se levanto de su lugar, para irse lo más lejos de ahí cuando 

"AUN LADO GAZ" se oyó la voz de Dib, un sonido de algo que se quebraba y muchos niños asustados 

"HUYAN ESTO SE VA A PONER FEO" todos salieron corriendo menos Dib y Zim quienes aun no se habían percatado de lo que había pasado, unas manos tomaron el cuello de Zim y lo hicieron encarar la furia en persona 

"TU……HAS……DESTRUIDO …..MI JUEGO………… AHORA DESTRUIRE ALGO QUE SEA TUYO…..PREFERENTEMENTE TU". Lo lanzo hacia el aire, salto y le dio una patada donde va el estomago humano, a gaz no le importaba lo que sea que tuviera el alíen mientras le doliera. Zim se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

"esa humana es única, tal vez por eso Zim no le quita la vista de encima" se levanto de su cama y se acerco a los monitores, en ellos se podían observar varias cosas, la entrada principal, la entrada trasera, la cocina, el área de embarques,

"computadora muéstrame a la humana"

"emm Zim tienes 57 humanas en tu mansión a quien te muestro"

"SILENCIO COMPUTADORA OBEDECE A ZIM, Y MUESTRAME A LA HUMANA GAZ" todas las pantallas se apagaron y se encendieron mostrando una sola imagen a la vez, una chica de cabellos morados estaba sentada sobre la cama donde había descansado escuchando a una señora grande de cabellos canos

"computadora, dame sonido"

HABITACION DE GAZ

"bueno aun no sabemos que hará el amo contigo pequeña, eres realmente hermosa, no creo que te quiera como esclava tal vez de mascota"

"CALLE SEÑORA" gaz le dirigió una mirada gélida, "yo jamás me reduciré a ser algo como eso, prefiero morir y aun si no muriera, prefiero mil veces ser torturada en una celda hasta el fin de los tiempos"

"ay pequeña, viviste mucho tiempo en la tierra, alimentándote de todo el pesar que ahí había"

Gaz estaba incrédula a lo que escuchaba, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado

"no solo viví en la tierra señora, yo soy… yo era la cabeza de la resistencia, no puede pedirme a resignarme a una vida de esclavitud o de ….mascota" escupió la última palabra.

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, entraron corriendo dos niños pequeños como de la edad de lili, con orejitas de gato, jugando entre ellos, persiguiéndose divertidamente,

"supongo que para ellos está bien, al menos no están siendo torturados pero aun así, esos niños deberían estar en la primaria, estudiando jugando, viendo televisión esto no es libertad, y una jaula de oro sigue siendo una jaula" dijo sentándose una vez mas

" y que demonios hicieron con mi ropa?, me siento desnuda sin mis armas" dijo de mal humor mientras observaba la gran ventana de la habitación. La noche anterior ya era tarde y no se había percatado de las cosas que estaban ahí, una gran cama negra adornada con telares morados, una gran ventana permitía ver hacia fuera, había un escritorio y un sofá, una chimenea, y sobre ella, el escudo del imperio irken reposaba orgullosamente, gaz rodo los ojos y se topo con un gran espejo de 360 grados al lado de un armario, se levanto y se poso en frente de el, una gaz completamente diferente a ella, le devolvía la mirada, se sonrojo al ver que estaba solamente en una yukata blanca, la parte interior del Kimono que anteriormente había usado y que solamente le cubría hasta la parte superior del muslo, la señora que la acompañaba le sonrió

"Detrás de esa puerta está el baño, puedes darte una ducha fría y después vestir lo que quieras del armario, te esperamos para desayunar, no tardes" al decir esto se paro y se retiro lentamente

"no necesito caridad" dijo gaz hablándole al espejo, "solo quiero mi ropa"

* * *

Era una gran habitación _"demonios que solo hay habitaciones grandes aquí?" _pensó gaz al tiempo que se encaminaba dentro del comedor, observando había, esclavos, mascotas y entretenedores también…. _"parece que a Zim también le gusta divertirse"_ pensó. Por algún motivo se sentía como en la escuela tres grupos diferentes de personas y gaz no pertenecía a ninguno, encontró una mesa vacía y se sentó en ella, semisonrio, "como en los viejos tiempos" dijo mas para sí misma que para alguien más.

"pequeña te ves muy linda con esa ropa" la señora que había estado en su cuarto ahora estaba en frente de ella "usted quién es?, no le he preguntado su nombre" pregunto Gaz al tiempo que la observaba con detalle "me llamo Ágata y soy el ama de llaves cualquier cosa que necesites estoy para servirte" Gaz rodo los ojos "gracias" dijo mientras obcecaba mejor el lugar

Había una gran barra de buffet al final del comedor, había toda clase de comida, humana e irken, parecía que todos los miembros de la mansión tomaban sus alimentos juntos, incluso los SIR recargaban sus celdas de poder en ese lugar, que clase de lugar enfermizo era ese?, una ilusión, una torcida realidad de lo que en verdad pasaba, si tan solo vieran como estaban sus familias y amigos en la tierra, no estarían tan campantes desayunando.

"vamos pequeña come algo, te sentirás débil" la señora le paso un plato con una omelette con queso y un vaso de jugo de jugo de naranja, lo picoteo un poco y volvió la mirada hacia la gente que estaba ahí. Los guardias irken la miraban con recelo, listos para detenerla si se ponía violenta. Los esclavos la miraban con curiosidad, y los que parecían miembros del entretenimiento solo la miraban.

"solo es extraña" se escucho unas voces a unas mesas de Gaz

"no tiene marca, no sabemos que es" otra voz contesto "a de ser una de esas,…. Jijiji ya sabes esas personas que dan momentos especiales, una "cortesana""

Esta última palabra hizo a Gaz escupir su jugo salto de su asiento y se encamino con furia hacia quien había escupido esa insinuación, llego hasta la mesa en cuestión y levanto a un chico por la solapa del cuello "nunca, JAMAS vuelvas a decir eso, o solo va a haber horror en tu futuro" Gaz lo soltó y miro al resto de los integrantes de la mesa

"yo fui capturada soy miembro de la Resistencia, jamás me veras besarle el trasero a ningún irken, no como ustedes que parece que han perdido el orgullo de ser libres y prefieren ser apéndices del imperio" la mayoría regreso a su alimento, no querían cruzar miradas con la recién llegada, dio la vuelta para regresar a donde estaba

"pudiste haber sido lo que quieras, pero aquí ya no eres nadie" se volteo para encontrarse a una chica alta, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

"debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores" a Gaz por poco le da un ataque de risa, camino hacia la chica rubia

" y según tu, quienes son mis superiores?, cirquera" una media sonrisa maligna adornaba el rostro de la chica de cabellos morados

"suficiente" grito la rubia "es hora de que aprendas una lección, te desafío a una batalla aceptaras o eres una gallina?"

"ja…ja..ja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Gaz reía sonoramente y se escuchar esas palabras

"rubia, no escuchaste? Soy Gaz membrana de la Resistencia, no importa la prueba que me pongas , he sobrevivido durante 6 años luchando contra robots, soldados irkens, monstruos interespaciales, tengo dominio en combate físico y con armas, no hay nada a que me retes que no pueda hacer". Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, no cedería a las provocaciones de esa Cirquera.

"ven, lo sabia es solo una habladora, seguramente no es más que una cortesana"

Nadie alcanzo a ver lo que había pasado hace tan solo 10 segundos, una chica rubia estaba llorando, suplicando que la soltaran mientras Gaz le aplicaba un candado, "esto es divertido" le dedico una sonrisa maniaca mientras la dejaba de cara al suelo colocando el filo de la espada en su cuello "pero ya se acabo" con un movimiento rápido, forzó a la cirquera hacia la pared

"game over cirquera ríndete o te vuelo la cabeza"

* * *

Jade estaba encerrada en su habitación, desde la comida que no había salido de ahí y dib estaba preocupado, había prácticamente acampado enfrente de la puerta esperando a que se dignara a salir, hace mucho que no convivía con ella, ya había olvidado cómo se ponía cuando algo le afectaba.

"que le hiciste? Ella nunca se aísla de nosotros pero ahora que apareciste, parece que no quiere estar más a nuestro alrededor" una voz hizo que Dib levantara la mirada, topándose con una mirada gris llena de desprecio

"yo jamás le haría nada a Jade, la amo, y si ella no quiere estar con ustedes es por su propia voluntad, no por la mía" le sonrió triunfante a Joe, los demás chicos solo miraban de un lado a otro cuando cada quien hablaba, esperando alertas a que cualquiera de los dos diera el primer golpe

"solo te crees mucho porque sabias de la invasión y de los irken, y por eso te crees héroe y piensas que todo mundo debería hacerte reverencia" Joe tenia los puños blancos de la fuerza con la que los estaba cerrando, le temblaba el labio de coraje y no atinaba a pensar con claridad, solamente decía lo primero que se le venía a la boca.

"En verdad crees eso? Realmente crees que eso es lo que busco? Fama y fortuna? Realmente eres un infantil niñato, yo sabía de Zim desde mucho antes, yo sabía lo que tramaba" las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas con cada palabra dicha por el chico de lentes

"no tienes idea de cuantas veces trate de convencer a la gente de la verdad, no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí por los desprecios de mis compañeros, por el desprecio de MI FAMILIA, así es" volteo la mirada al resto de los chicos "Gaz era muy diferente a como estoy seguro que es ahora, era una niña fría, y no le importaba nada en absoluto, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para hacerme sentir miserable, y mi padre, a mi padre no le importaba nada, nada que no estuviera en un laboratorio estéril lleno de electrodos" bajo la mirada al suelo y la dejo ahí

"tienes una idea errónea Joe" la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Jade que flotaba 10 centímetros sobre el suelo, su mirada era vidriosa como si acabara de llorar y sonreía tristemente ante la sorpresa de los presentes "se que esto sera una sorpresa para todos ustedes pero yo puedo hacer cosas que la mayoria de los humanos no puede"

"eso quiere decir que en verdad no eres…..

"no mi pequeña pelinegra, yo soy un ser que, en efecto, no nació en la tierra, lamento haberles hecho creer lo contrario por tanto tiempo pero….pero" las lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente de los ojos de Jade, Dib se acercó para reconfortarla acariciando su cabello con gentileza

"pero aprendí a amar a la tierra, a amar a su gente, simplemente aprendí a amar" jade bajo la vista mientras sollozaba quedamente " yo, al igual que Zim el irken pertenezco a una raza guerrera de extraterrestres, nuestra misión es irnos expandiendo y dominar cuanto planeta sea posible, descuiden" agrego al ver las caras desconcertadas de sus amigos.

"la tierra jamás fue nuestro objetivo, tan poco valiosa, tan primitiva, lamento decirles que están a milenios antes de que igualen el conocimiento de muchas razas pero aun así, conservan la inocencia, la ingenuidad que muchas especies han perdido" jade busco dentro de una de las bolsas de su traje hasta que encontró una especie de pelotita de metal, la activo y un holograma espacial rodeo a los chicos.

"aquí, en las afueras de su galaxia se encuentra mi planeta, es tan grande como su sol y su atmósfera es nociva para ustedes, yo soy parte del equipo de científicos elite del monarca, estaba explorando su planeta clasificando formas de vida cuando……"

**FLASHBACK**

En un área remota del país se encontraba un pequeño ser de suave piel tornasol que flotaba divertidamente sobre la playa, le encantaba que la mandaran a explorar, esto era lo que a ella le gustaba, ver, viajar, conocer, olfatear, la única razón por la que había entrado al equipo de ciencia era para tener estas oportunidades de salir de su planeta y viajar a otros, nunca había estado en este planeta pero sin duda alguna era el mas variado de todos los que había conocido muchos seres macrosomicos y microsomicos convivían en un solo entorno, de variados tamaños y formas, además de seres inmóviles pero que aun así estaban vivíos, grandes cantidades de oxigeno lo que le causaba irritación en sus globos oculares, pero aun así, no era demasiada, la gravedad…. La gravedad era mínima podía flotar en ese planeta, lo único malo que le veía al lugar era esa estrella brillante que inundaba con sus rayos ultravioleta todo el lugar, esa era la razón por la diversidad de especies, según pudo detectar.

Se detuvo un momento a descansar ya tenia revisado el área estéril, el área rocosa y el área plana, ahora estaba por explorar el área grande azul y mojada (N/A bueno se supone que no sabe como se llama y trata de clasificar los ecosistemas como Dios le dio a entender XD)

"contenido de la sustancia, dos partículas de hidrogeno y una de oxigeno, esto es increíble no tenia idea que ambos elementos combinados podrían hacer esto" miraba con cuidado el liquido que mojaba las manos de la extraterreno.

"densidad poca, tensión molecular leve, incolora, inodora, yackkkk esto sabe feo" dijo cuando probo un poco de agua de mar estaba por retirarse a su campamento cuando una red electrificada cayo sobre ella no estaba segura de donde había salido pero le estaba doliendo mucho

"muy bien Zim no se que es lo que estas planeando ahora pero…..por Saturno, tu no eres Zim" Dib llego corriendo hacia la extraterrestre que lo miraba con miedo

"quien eres tu?"Pregunto con cautela mientras se acercaba con un arpón en sus manos "te lo advierto, estoy armado y no tendré piedad de un alíen como tu, así que no agotes mi paciencia"

"por favor, no me lastimes, solamente estoy aquí en exploración" contesto la alíen mirando al humano que la veía amenazadoramente 

"exploración? Eres una exploradora? Eso es típico de ustedes los aliens, vienen a la tierra y la observan y luego quieren dominarla" Dib levanto la red eléctrica y le coloco unos grilletes a la chica

"dominar este pedazo de materia flotante, estas bromeando?" la extraterrestre comenzó a reír divertidamente "a nosotros no nos interesa tu planeta mas como reserva ecológica, ustedes no son nada atractivos a los ojos del universo, discúlpame pero están a milenios de alcanzarnos, así que simplemente nos fascina su primitiva manera de vivir"

"si es tan primitiva como es que te capture sin problema?" pregunto Dib ofendido, toda vía que esa alíen estaba bajo su captura, se atrevía a insultarlo y decirle primitivo, que se creía?

"Aun nosotros tenemos debilidades y podemos morir, sin contar que no estaba armada, eres muy descortés al atacar a alguien por la espalda" contesto aun sonriendo "por el protocolo galáctico ahora soy prisionera, puedes matarme si quieres pero cuando lo hagas, estarás declarando guerra en contra de mi gente y te lo aseguro, no te gustara"

Dib se le quedo mirando sorprendido, acaso esa extraterreno hablaba en serio?, así sin mas se declaraba prisionera, no pensaba luchar o matarlo, o algo, la subió en su motoneta y se dirigió a su campamento, una vez ahí la coloco en una celda especial, herméticamente cerrada que impidiera que se tele transportara o transmutara.

"ohhhhhh pensaste en muchas posibilidades tal vez no sean tan primitivos como pensamos" miraba con curiosidad el material del que estaba hecha la celda "una aleación de metales rígidos me gusta" Dib solo estaba mirándola era demasiado extraña casi parecía que disfrutaba estar encerrada.

"muy bien Alíen deja de hacerte la inocente y dime que eres, acaso eres irken también?"

  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ERES UN IDIOTA COMO PUEDES INSULTARME DE ESA MANERA, LOS IRKEN SON SALVAJES Y TONTOS, SE CREEN MUCHO SOLO PORQUE SU FUERZA MILITAR ES ENORME, PERO SON UNOS TONTOS TONTOOOSSS AHHH TU ERES TONTO" le saco la lengua y le dio la espalda con indignación.

  
"bueno bueno lo siento" la chica se volteo con curiosidad "no pensaba insultarte perdón"

Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento hasta que la extraterrestre comenzó a reír.

"eres un planetario divertido dime como se te conoce en tu tribu?" 

"mi nombre es Dib Membrana y el tuyo alíen?"

"no es alíen, es Jade"

** FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"y así fue, como termine siendo prisionera de Dib, luego el me libero y yo regrese a mi planeta, volví periódicamente después de ese día y pues una cosa llevo a la otra hasta que aprendí muchas cosas sobre este planeta y pedí quedarme, mis lideres no aceptaron mi petición asi que simplemente me fuge y me quede en la tierra, gracias a Dib, que implanto una Glándula Hipófisis en mi sistema vital pude acercarme a una amalgama extraña entre las dos razas, estoy segura que no me aceptaran de regreso en mi casa, pero no me importa. Lamento haberles mentido chicos"

Todos los demás escuchaban la historia con atención, tenían sentimientos encontrados, pero sobre todo Joe que en mas de una ocasión había insultado a los extraterrestres y en mas de una ocasión grito que los humanos deberían ser los únicos en existir.

"jade, lo siento no sabia….."

"descuida pequeño yo se que no fue con intención, además los Irken son una especie muy bélica y salvaje es normal que muchas razas los odien, muchas lo hacen"

De atrás de los chicos una criatura pelirroja se acerco corriendo hacia los chicos lanzándose al cuello de Dib "Dib onichan, el líder Vortiano dice que ya llegamos a la base de los resisti"

"gracias chibi, bueno muchachos en marcha hay que empezar a prepararnos"

* * *

"QUE HACES??? BAJAME ZIM BAJAMEEEEEE" gaz gritaba por toda la mansión mientras Zim la llevaba como un saco de patatas hacia una de las habitaciones, al entrar la deposito bruscamente en la cama lastimándola un poco en el camino

"suficiente humana, ya me canse de ti, eres demasiado belicosa y problemática, mas que hace años" Zim sujeto los brazos de Gaz con sus extremidades dejándola completamente fuera de combate

"toda vía que te atreves a intentar robarte el crucero, te traigo a mi casa y te pones violenta con en resto de los habitantes" con otro de los brazos Zim sujeto el cuello de Gaz y le impedía moverse

"entonces mátame, si ya te harte entonces mátame, no me importa, si lo que me queda es una vida de esclavitud, prefiero que termines con mi existencia ahora mismo" Gaz intentaba forcejar tratando de zafarse de los brazos mecánicos sin éxito alguno.

"sabes, me gusta cuando te pones así, es divertido ver la frustración en tus ojos" Zim se acerca quedando suspendido sobre ella "gazy ojala pudieras ver la mirada que tienes en estos momentos, tan intensa, tan llena de rabia, tan desbordante de energía, quiero que muestres esa pasión que profesas"

"muy bien Zimy como gustes" Gaz le da una patada en el rostro haciendo que Zim la libere de su agarre, se levanta con rapidez y comienza a golpear las partes blandas del extraterrestre, Zim usa uno de sus brazos para tratar de sujetar a la chica, pero ella salta sobre el y le aplica un gancho al alíen, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, Gaz prepara su espada y sus ojos brillan con triunfo mientras e acercaba al extraterreno.

"acabare contigo ahora, no es nada personal" se prepara, para el golpe final cuando unos brazos la sujetan de la espalda dejándola inmovilizada.

"TUUUUUU?, suéltame gusano o seguirás tu no me importa que seas humano también" Roy la tenia sujeta de los brazos y una de sus manos estaba sujetando su cuello dificultándole respirar

Zim se reincorpora y se encamina hasta quedar enfrente de una sometida humana, "bien hecho Roy, tendrás tu recompensa" uno de los brazos roboticos de Zim sale de su PAK y se coloca justo en frente de la cabeza de Gaz, este se abrió un poco revelando un tipo de aguja negra

"acabare contigo ahora Gazy, no es nada personal"

YAIIII AL FIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO 9 ^0^

Las cosas se están poniendo color de hormigaaaaaaaaaa

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído los quiero mucho ejejejeje

Nos vemos en el prox cap


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Hola tengo malas noticias, mi Laptop ha muerto shuuuu u.u y la lleve con el medico brujo de mi tribu a ver si la revive, (es decir que la deje en la tienda XD) en fin sufriré hasta el 14 de diciembre y tal vez tarde en actualizar, mientras les dejo este mini capitulo,

Me siento desnuda sin mi laptop shuuu y rara escribiendo en compus ajenas, en fin

"_TUUUUUU?, suéltame gusano o seguirás tu no me importa que seas humano también" Roy la tenia sujeta de los brazos y una de sus manos estaba sujetando su cuello dificultándole respirar_

_Zim se reincorpora y se encamina hasta quedar enfrente de una sometida humana, "bien hecho Roy, tendrás tu recompensa" uno de los brazos roboticos de Zim sale de su PAK y se coloca justo en frente de la cabeza de Gaz, este se abrió un poco revelando un tipo de aguja negra_

"_acabare contigo ahora Gazy, no es nada personal"_

La aguja negra penetro dentro de uno de los hombros de gaz dejándola al instante en estado de letargo, estaba viendo todo en cámara lenta, se sentía mareada, con malestar como si hubiera comido mucho y luego se hubiera subido a la montaña rusa, lentamente se dejo caer al suelo, sintió que el chico ya la había soltado, poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba pediendo la conciencié , todo se veía borroso, la voz de Zim se oía cada vez mas lejos…….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

un fuerte dolor la hizo caer de 100 metros a la realidad, todo le dolía, la cabeza, el torso, las piernas, sentía que una fuerza invisible la estaba tomando y la estaba partiendo por la mitad, comenzó a convulsionarse bruscamente como si estuviera poseída, que le había hecho ese alíen?, acaso la había envenenado, o metido un gusano cerebral, todo le dolía , quería morirse, por favor, realmente quería morirse y que el dolor terminara, sentía que mas de 1000 agujas se enterraban en su carne y luego era apretada por una mano gigante hasta que sus órganos no podían mas y explotaban de la presión,

Todo termino, así como el dolor había llegado de golpe, se fue de golpe, estaba lívida, su corazón latía con pesadez mientras regresaba a la realidad, todo le daba vueltas se reincorporó lentamente quedando en frente de un par de ojos ruby que la miraban con, gusto, casi con euforia. Volteo lentamente a ver al chico que anteriormente la había sostenido, su rostro era indescifrable, eso era pena ajena???

"que me has hecho?" pregunto mirándolo confundida, estaba temblando ahora tenia frio

"nada mi querida Gaz, solo es un incentivo para que dejes de ser tan traviesa, obsérvate" dijo mostrándole un espejo al fondo de la habitación. Con temor se acerco hacia el. Lo que vio l a dejo muda, casi nada había cambiado, a excepción de

"TU ME HAS MUTILADO"

Ok eso es todo ahorita, hehehehe sorry por la tardanza y por este remedo de capitulo pero nyaaa hay tantas cosas ahorita que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar e inspirarme shuuuuuu, les agradezco a todos la paciencia


	12. de aqui, hasta el fin

Hola holitaaas,…. No, no es una alucinación, estoy de regreso…. Estaba teniendo problemas con esta historia…. Nyuuu pero bueno, hare mi mejor esfuerzo a ver como queda.

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una super mega disculpa por la tardanza, recupere mi laptop el 4 de enero de este año, pero sinceramente, no tenia inspiración para seguirle, fue raro, gracias por su paciencia y espero no defraudarlos con la historia

O si, la simbologia cambiara

- dialogos-

"pensamientos"

……………… cambio de escena

ahora si.

El inicio del fin

Caminaba por los pasillos de su mansión, recientemente estaba aburrido, muy aburrido, estaba esperando a que le hablaran, sabia que pronto tendría que asistir, las guerrillas habían comenzado, las malditas bolsas de agua se habían infiltrado a su planeta, a Irk –malditos gusanos terrícolas- escupió con odio mientras entraba a su habitación y caminaba hacia los monitores de vigilancia, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

-computadora, ¿donde esta gaz?- pregunto a la maquina

-la humana gaz se encuentra en el gimnasio- contesto la monótona voz robótica

-dame ojos y oídos-

se encendió uno de los monitores, la pelimorada estaba de espalda, el cabello, ligeramente mas largo que hace un par de meses ahora era sujetado con una coleta, con furia, la chica desquitaba su impotencia con el saco de gimnasia, patada tras patada, el saco blanco se sacudía ferozmente, hasta que una certera patada doble, hizo volar el articulo en cuestión, haciendo que cayera sobre uno de los irken que estaban entrenando también, el irken que quedo bajo el saco estaba forcejeando tratando de quitarse de encima los 120 kilogramos, cuando lo logro, se levanto a encarar a la humana.

-óyeme tu, bolsa de carne, ¿quién te has creido?- siseaba peligrosamente el alíen acercándose a la pelimorada quien, ni siquiera se inmuto.

- no me provoques escoria espacial, que no tendré piedad contigo- respondió ni tonta ni lenta la chica, no era la primera vez que la amenazaba cualquiera de los soldados y no era la primera vez que le pateaba el trasero a uno, seguramente este seria otro mas en su lista.

-eres una humana insolente, si fuera yo tu amo, te estarías pudriendo en la celda de castigo ahorita mismo- gruño el pielverde

-tu, ja, no me hagas reír,- escupió gaz haciendo enfurecer mas al alíen – pero si tantas ganas tienes de ponerme un dedo encima, adelante, inténtalo,- dijo la chica divertida, poniéndose en guardia, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia un combate, no desde que el maldito de Zim había decidido mutilarla.

Estaba a punto de desatarse el combate entre las dos especies, cuando un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar, Gir entro volando por todo el lugar, estrellándose contra del alíen que previamente había retado a la chica.

-gazzzzyyyyyy- levanto la cabeza moviéndola en 360 –¿donde estas gazyyy?- dijo con lagrimas en sus verdes ojos

-ahhhh- suspiro la chica –aquí lata de sardinas- el robot volteo alegre sin tomar en cuenta el insulto previo y salto a los brazos de Gaz

-gazzzzzzzyyyyy hice de almorzar, hay waffles- grito emocionado el robot, abriendo su cabeza y mostrando un par de waffles.

-pero gir, son las 5 de la tarde, ya casi es hora de cenar- replico la chica. No era la primera vez que al robot estaba despistado, y la verdad, a pesar de ser un fastidio la mayoria del tiempo, se habia ganado el cariño de la pelimorada, de cierta manera le recordaba a lili, o al menos eso queria creer ella.

Regreso de su ensueño cuando vio una presencia pielverde y ojoruby en la entrada, ahí estaba, el maldito culpable de toda su desgracia, sintio sus nervios erizarse, maldición, no solamente la había mutilado físicamente, también su adn se había alterado.

Zim sonrío, le encantaba hacer enojar a la pelimorada, le fascinaba verla arder de coraje, porque sabia que nadie podía hacerla llegar a ese estado, ni siquiera el saco de agua de su hermano, y eso lo hacia sentir complacido, aunque cada vez que la molestaba, sentía que necesitaba mas, mucho mas.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto la chica con todo el desprecio que podía impregnar a sus palabras.

-nada,nada solo me divierto, sabes Zim ha estado pensando, que te queda bien tu nuevo look, combina contigo- touche, sabia perfectamente que el comentario la molestaría a un mas, esperaba insultos, gritos, amenazas de muerte, todo menos la reacción de la pelimorada.

La chica bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza, la que no paso desapercibida por esos ojos rubies, había tocado un punto sensible.

-pensé que no era posible, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Zim, soy una maldita zorra- gaz dio un par de pasos con las orejitas moradas levantadas, alejándose de la puerta y de Zim, - tal vez eso es lo que realmente soy, pero aun así, no importa, vendrán por mi y entonces, tendré el placer de acabarte con mis propias garras- camino rápidamente pasando por un lado del extraterrestre, quería largarse de ahí, no toleraba la presencia de Zim, el, y solo el, era el responsable de toda su desgracia desde que la invasión comenzó.

-je, ¿a dónde y sin permiso?- pregunto el alíen agarrando del brazo a la chica y rodeándola por la espalda –eres mía, ¿ya lo olvidaste?- esas palabras le ganaron un puntapié, cortesía de la pelimorada.

-nunca, ¡JAMAS!!!!!!!!!!!! Vuelvas a decir eso, yo no soy de nadie, y haz caso de mis amenazas, en la primera oportunidad que tenga, te volare la cabeza y escapare de aquí- grito fuertemente la chica mientras forcejeaba intentando soltarse.

-wooo woo, quieta, no quieres tener problemas ¿verdad?- pregunto el alíen despertando la curiosidad e incredulidad de la chica

-no veo en que podría afectarme, tratar de soltarme de ti- escupió lo último tratando de formar un arco con su cuerpo, en vano

-solo te diré, que no soy de piedra… y que si sabes lo que te conviene , te quedaras quieta de una vez- las palabras del alíen penetraron la corteza cerebral de la chica, cierto, que acaso no tenia bien estudiada la anatomía irken, era muy similar a la humana, al menos en cuestión de reproducción…. Solo que habían cambiado ligeramente los métodos, "ja., ligeramente" sonrío de su propio pensamiento, mirando a la nada., no se había dado cuenta cuando dejo de luchar por soltarse.

-eso gazy, así me gustas, quietecita- el susurro del alíen volvió a encrespar los nervios de la chica, quien aprovechando el momento, se movió bruscamente, soltándose al fin, corrió hasta el final del pasillo y antes de desaparecer se dio la vuelta encarando al alien.

-¡TE ODIO ZIM!!!! ¡TE ODIO!!!!- le grito a la cara antes de desaparecer de la vista de un sonriente alíen, tener cerca a la pelimorada le gustaba, pero hacerla rabiar, eso era algo que lo extasiaba, que lo fascinaba, gaz era una bomba de tiempo, una válvula de escape para el ,no se daba cuenta que cada día que pasaba se hacia mas y mas dependiente de la humana.

corrió, corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación que Zim le había otorgado, no que ella lo hubiere pedido, preferiría mil veces estar en la calle pasando hambre, y a merced de cualquier loco irken, que estar ahí encerrada con ese megalomaniaco enano.

sonrió para si, si bien, era cierto que ZIm ya no era enano, todo lo contrario, ahora le sacaba casi una cabeza de estatura y ella tenia que poner mas fuerza en sus golpes cada vez que se le enfrentaba, pero eso, no le quitaba el hecho de que era un gritón, egocéntrico, creído y engreído.

se acerco al espejo de 180 grados que tenia ahí, sonrió tristemente, ese hijo de su in vitro la había convertido en un mostruo, río ante la ironía, ahora su exterior reflejaba lo que era por dentro, una bestia, un ser monstruoso, una maquina de matar, se observo lentamente, sus ojos, a pesar de ser del mismo color, ahora eran afilados, mas canidos, había notado también el incremento en la capacidad visual y auditiva. abrió la boca, en ella sus cuatro colmillos, sobresalían de los demás, ahora eran mas afilados, listos para desgarrar. se observo las manos, aparentemente iguales, pero sus uñas ahora eran mas fuertes y filosas, había podido cortar una sandia de un tajo, pero la característica mas evidente de su mutilacion eran las orejas que se asomaban por sobre su cabeza, se movian de un lado a otro, había notado que ella era capaz de controlarlas como si fuera parte de ella.

todo parecía ilógico, ¿porque Zim se molestaría en cambiar no solo su fisico, si no, darle las características propias del animal?, eso no era común en las mascotas, de hecho, la pequeña a la que rescato ese día no tenia ninguna de las habilidades propias del animal que representaban sus orejas.

suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, no tenia ganas de verle la cara a nadie, una jaula de oro no era mas que eso, una maldita jaula y ella no podia escapar, no estaba amarrada a ningun lado, pero por alguna razon, sentia una gran ansiedad cada vez que se alejaba de los territorios de la mansion. ella no era tonta, estaba segura que Zim le habia implantado algo, lo encontraria y escaparia, eso o vendrian por ella, estaba segura que los suyos estaban muy cerca, lo sabia, lo presentia.

-Dib- murmuro quedito antes de caer dormirda

Zim seguia donde lo habian dejado, en el pasillo, sonreia maliciosamente, como si le hubiera salido bien alguna travesura, la humana gaz daba mucha guerra y eso le complacia sobremanera,

-piense rapido capitan- el arma dio de lleno en la mano que zim levanto, se dio la vuelta y encaro una desafiante mirada, negra como la noche y fria como el espacio mismo.

-ami- conesto complacido, entrando hacia el gimasio y poniendose en modo de defensa -¿que te trae por aqui?- pregunto

-capitan, mire como es, ¿que no puede un soldado fiel venir al refugio de su capitan a entrenar un poco?- contesto inocentemente

- Zim te conoce, te conoce muy bien- dijo saltando por sobre una barricada y disparando nuevamente hacia la irken -Zim sabe que no vienes y me atacas nada mas porque si, algo tienes en esas concecciones cerebrales tuyas- dijo abriendo las extremidades de su pak y subiendo al techo.

-ahhh vamos capi, sin extremidades- bufo la chica, fingiendo molestia.

-todo se vale en la guerra querida Ami- sonrio malignamente el irken mostrando sus dientes de cierra, la hembra no se hizo esperar, tambien expandio sus extremidades y trepo al techo

-¿sabe?, le tengo noticias interesantes- dijo mientras disparaba a un par de las extremidades de Zim haciendolo caer, el irken, rodo sobre su propio cuerpo y comenzo a disparar hacia arriba tratando de derribar a la chica.

-¿asi? dimelas entonces, quiero pensar que soy el primero en enterarme- por respuesta, la irken le devolvio una torcida sonrisa, Ami no solo era una gran y fiel soldado, tambien era excelente a la hora de hacer limpiamente un trabajo sucio, era diestra y despiadada y eso le gustaba a Zim. la chica bajo del techo y guardo su arma acercandose a su capitan.

-tengo nocion de los inflitrados, son los resisti, pero con ellos, esta el grupo de humanos amigos de la prisionera, pero lo mas interseante es, que detectamos adn ankaitiano* con ellos- Zim paro las antenas por la iformacion, acaso la distante y neutra fenix se queria unir contra el imperio Irken, eso seria interesante.

-bien Ami, has hecho un buen trabajo,puedes retirate- la chica simplemente hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-¿conque Ankaa quiere jugar eh?- dijo para si mismo mientras una explosion producto de Gir y gritos ahogados de las esclavas se escuchaban

* * *

-waaaaaaaaa, eso es increíble, ¿puedes hacerlo de nuevo?- preguntaba una emocionada lili a la chica de cabellos verdes, quien ahora que había revelado su verdadera identidad, ya no temía mostrar sus habilidades, en esos momentos estaba levitando un par de utensilios de cocina, para diversión de la pequeña cabellos de fuego. Hacia mas de dos meses que la peque no salía del escondite, no la dejaban, estaban en pleno territorio enemigo, y si se mantenían a salvo, era gracias a la astucia de Joe.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto la chica alegremente mientras hacia danzar a las cucharas alegremente, mientras los tenedores daban piruetas alrededor.

-shiiiiiii, es divertido- contesto la pequeña viendo como un tenedor se acercaba a sacar a bailar a una cuchara que estaba mas alejada del resto.

-ami también me gusta verlo- la voz de un chico se les unió , era Dib quien había entrado, se acerco hasta su novia y la abrazo por la espalda, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-dahhh que asquito- refunfuño la niña poniendo cara de asco y los dos chicos sonrieron, lili aun era muy pequeña para entender el amor de pareja, tal vez lo mejor seria que no hubiera tantas demostraciones cariñosas en frente de ella.

Dib estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la alarma sonó, rápidamente, el resto del escuadrón llego corriendo hacia la salida del lugar, el pelinegro entendió el mensaje y se encamino rápidamente a la salida, no sin antes abrazar a Jade.

-volveremos- dijo desapareciendo de la vista de las dos chicas, la pequeña miro a la mas grande con curiosidad, dado que ahora los cubiertos ya no estaban bailando.

-ne jade nesan, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la niña preocupada por el brusco cambio de ánimos en jade.

-estoy bien lili, es solo que me siento algo mareada- mintió la peliverde forzando una sonrisa, no era necesario preocupar a la pequeña con problemas de adultos, hizo una vez mas bailar a los utensilios, para entretener a la pequeña., asi la chica podria enfrascarse un poco en sus propios recuerdos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-y es por eso, mi querida Jade, que nuestra raza siempre debe buscar la manera de sobresalir, por sobre las demás, hemos sido bendecidos con dones que otras especies no tienen, mas desafortunadamente, hemos sido malditos con nuestra propia pasividad- decía una anciana de mirada dulce pero severa a la vez_

_-no comprendo- una Jade mas joven miraba confusa hacia su mentora._

_-veras, nosotros los habitantes de la constelación del fénix tenemos la enorme dicha de mantenernos a raya de los problemas intergalácticos, ahorita mismo, el imperio irken se fortalece, tomando planeta tras planeta, invadiendo, conquistando y destruyendo, pero nosotros, nos mantenemos a salvo, y debemos permanecer así- al final de la explicación la pequeña jade comenzó a sollozar, haciendo que un par de lagrimas multicolor salieran de sus ojitos._

_-¿que pasa pequeña?- pregunto la dulce anciana cargando a la niña_

_-es solo que esos irken son muy malos, y ami no me gusta que traten mal a nadie, abuela, ¿no podríamos proteger a los demás?- pregunto la pequeña con esperanza en los ojos, esperanza que se vio apagada con la respuesta de su abuela_

_-jade, nosotros no podemos tomar las riendas del destino de nuestros vecinos, lo unico que podemos hacer es tratar de mantenernos a salvo y siempre juntos-_

_**FIN FLASHBACKS**_

- lo siento abuela, siempre he sido una decepción para ti, desde ese dia, espero que puedas perdonarme- dijo mirando hacia la cocina, las cucharas seguían bailando pero algo faltaba

-lili!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la peliverde mientras la trataba de localizar con desesperacion a la pequeña, no podía estar lejos, no sabia como salir, ¿o si?

Mientras corria algo la golpeaba dejandola inconciente, solo atino a desmayarse en unos brazos desconocidos.

-ankaitiana ¿eh?-

FIN CAPITULO

Que tal?

Como estuvo?

No les dieron ganas de vomitar?

Nos leemos

Silkkannda fuera


	13. que es esto?

Hola holitaaasss

Siiii se lo que van a decir, y esta loca???

Ya era hora

Osea como???

Esque si como deje aclarado en el capitulo anterior, tengo problemas con esta historia, estoy batallando para el climax, aun asi estoy trabajando en esto, a ver como queda

Jejeje se me paso una explicacion en el capitulo anterior, ankaa es la estrella alfa de la constelacion del fenix, visible desde el hemisferio sur de la tierra…. No se a que latitud ni longitud pero me gusto para el hogar de Jade

.

..

…

…..

……..

…………….

-diu diu diu diu diuuuuuu- el pequeño robot de Zim brincoteaba alegremente por el pasillo de la mansion, cuando vio llegar a Ami, de lo mas autosuficiente con un bulto coomo carga.

-que tienes ahi?- pregunto curioso

-es un….-

-que tienes ahiiiii???- volvio a preguntar interrumpiendo a la ojinegra

-es un….-

-QUE TIENES AHIIIII??????- volvio a preguntar ignorando nuevamente a la irken quien se fastidio

-ling echatelo!!!!!- grito exasperada, no entendia como su capitan podia tener a esa cosa inútil como ayudante, pero esa era otra de las pruebas de que su capitan era todo un invasor, pudo, sin ninguna ayuda preparar al planeta tierra para su destrucción.

Dejo de soñar despierta cuando llego finalmente a una cámara de contención, donde dejo el cuerpo de Jade, con brusquedad, quien finalmente despertó.

-porque me trajiste aquí irken?- pregunto en su idioma natal, lo que sonaría como un cántico.

-mas vale que esto sea bueno Ami estaba a punto de hacer algo malvado-dijo el irken ojiruby algo molesto, lo habían interrumpido de algo muy entretenido.

-lo es capitán, lo es,- dijo mostrando a la hembra peliverde, - ve a esa criatura que esta ahí, la saque del refugio de los rebeldes, y no solo esto, ella es la ankaitiana.

--en serio?????-dijo mirando atentamente a la chica peliverde y los recuerdos llegaron su mente, ella fue la que lo ataco con la flecha, aquel dia –donde esta dib?-

como respuesta solo continuaron los canticos sin sentido para los dos irken, Ami llego al minite de su paciencia y le dio un golpe en el estomago

-ehh ehhh- Zim miraba con superioridad a la hembra peliverde que estaba en el suelo de la jaula, la chica no levantaba la vista, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras susurraba lentamente un cantico en su idioma natal.

-el capitan te hizo una pregunta- grito amy llena de euforia y adrenalina mientras tomaba la cabellera de ………… y jalaba de ella

-ustedes los Irken, creen que son superiores a todas las criaturas vivientes, pero no se dan cuenta que la unica razon por la que estan donde estan, es nada mas por su fuerza bruta, porque su inteligencia, esta hasta por debajo de los hombres rata de………- una fuerte bofetada, fue la consecuencia de la insolencia de la ankhaitiana.

-di lo que quieras hija de ankha, pero aun asi, quien esta arriba que planeta es el mas poderoso de la galaxia? Ehhh?? Ehhh???

-el planeta mas poderoso, tonto irken, eso no existe, todo ser viviente, nace, crece, se reproduce, y debe morir, y ustedes ya se reprodujeron demasiado, su fin esta cerca- dijo lo mas calmada posible, cerrando los ojos en espera de la paliza que no se hizo esperar.

-Mienteees!!!!MIENTEEESSS!!!!- gritaba la irken ojinegra mientras seguia golpeando el humanizado cuerpo de la chica

-basta Amy la necesito viva, voy a sacarle informacion, ella sabe donde estan los rebeldes, pero sobre todo, sabe donde esta el gusano bolsa de agua de Dib- la solo mencion de su nombre encrispaba los nervios de Zim, y llenaba su cuerpo de fluidos estimulantes, ya queria cruzar espadas con el humano, limpar finalmente la mancha que lo habia perseguido todos estos años, y asi colocarse como el mejor invasor de todos los tiempos.

Una maniaca sonrisa se mostro en el rostro del Irken ojiruby, y mientras se regodeaba en su exito planeado, un rapido avistamiento lo dejo callado, la imagen de una cabellera morada y curvas pronunciadas le llego a la mente, y sintio ansiedad, porque estar tan cerca de esa humana lo ponia asi?, no lo comprendia, antes, sentia ansiedad por saber el porque de su obsesion con el aroma de moras salvajes, ahora que sabia que era la humana gaz, su sensacion de ansiedad e incomodidad solo se habia acrecentado, en lugar de disminuir.

-tengo que averiguarlo de una vez por todas- declaro el Alien en voz alta, mas para si mismo, antes de salir de la celda dejando a amy con la ankhaitiana.

-somos tu y yo nada mas ahora, ya puedes dejar de fingir que no puedes conmigo que se perfectamente bien que te dejaste capturar aproposito, ¿porque? ¿Con que fin?

-primero para que no lastimaras a lili, y la segunda, es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba- sonrio sinceramente.

-bien, pues te ayudare con eso-

Fuera de la habitacion, Zim camino rapidamente hasta la habitacion de Gaz, con cada paso que daba, sentia sus signos vitales acrecentarse, sentia la lengua reseca y violentos espasmos internos sacudian su cuerpo, no sabia que estaba pasando pero, no le estaba molestando en absoluto.

Dentro la pelimorada miraba el techo sin ningun interes, no que se hubiera resignado a su destino, ella era inteligente. Los rumores de una fuerza rebelde en la capital la habia puesto en alerta, estaba segura, podria apostar por su propia vida que eran sus amigos los que estaban ahi, ahora deberia quedarse tranquila, y esperar a que la bomba estallara para que ella pudiera hacer su movimiento, esos dias la habian hecho reflexionar sobre su vida.

Gazelene membrana siempre habia sido una niña terrorifica, pero aun asi, no supo de donde encontro las fuerzas para sobrevivir todos estos años, era casi un milagro, ella solo era una preadolesente cuando todo esto paso, la imagen de Dib y su padre inundaron sus pensamientos por un segundo y un suspiro inconciente salio de sus labios.

-pensando Gazzy?- esa voz, siempre que estaba en paz esa maldita voz, esa maldita presencia, ese maldito Zim tenia que arruinarlo todo.

-que quieres?- pregunto secamente, no queria tener mas intercambio de comunicacion salvo lo estrictamente necesario, y aveces ni eso.

-Zim tiene una duda, una duda que ha perseguido a Zim desde despues de la conquista- declaro el extraterrestre mirando atentamente el cuerpo de Gaz recostado sobre la cama, dandole la espalda. Los humanos a pesar de ser criaturas inferiores, tenian muchas sorpresas, una de ellas era la rapida adaptacion a las circunstancias, otra era como sus cuerpos cambiaban con el paso del tiempo, y tambien su corta vida, los meses irken son años humanos, por tanto los humanos solo vivian alrededor de 8 años irken, una vida corta para muchas especies, tal ves pore so estaban todavia muy retrasados en descubrimientos y avances. Pero volviendo al punto principal de la inquietud de Zim.

-ya te dije que no se donde esta Dib, te cuesta tanto entederlo? O es que tu cabeza esta tan llena de tu ego que no le cabe nada mas?- pregunto Gaz sin voltearse

-la cabeza de Zim no esta llena de ego, esta llena de Ziiiiimmm, y no esa no es la inquietud de Zim. Zim es curioso humana y Zim oye cosas, ve cosas - de la nada el alien salto hasta la cama, colocandose sobre Gaz, restringiendole el movimiento con sus extremidades mecanicas, Gaz solo le devolvia una mirada confusa, no era la primera vez que Zim la tenia suprimida, pero esta ves era diferente, lo sentia.

-porque despides un aroma a moras salvajes que altera los sentidos de Zim? Proque eres tan diferente de cuando empezo la invasion? Porque zim se ve obligado a ver por tu bienestar si quiere destruirte? Porque??? Que le has hecho a zim?-

Gaz lo miraba atentamente mientras escuchaba todas esas preguntas, le tomo menos tiempo del esperado averiguar que pasaba, la simple idea la volvia loca pero era algo que debia probar, despues de todo Zim seria lo que fuera pero seguia siendo un hombre, la mirada de la pelimorada cambio de desconcierto y duda a una traviesa.

-Zim, Zim Zim, creo que ya te llego la hora, deberiamos hablar de aves y abejas?- dijo sonriendo y causando duda en el extraterrestre, quien solo se molesto por esa respuesta.

-porque Zim querria hablar de sucias aves y abejas humana, eres rara, RARAAAAA!!!!- gritaba molesto y Gaz tuvo que guardar la compostura, no estaba en posicion de discutir y no alcanzaba a patear a Zim.

-no me refiero literalmente a aves y abejas pedazo de imbecil…. La razon por la que tienes todas esas reacciones cuando estoy cerca es porque te gusto no tienes que ser un genio para averiguarlo-

-gustar?- Zim se quedo pensativo un segundo donde habia escuchado la palabra gustar con ese concepto? Cuando el 14 de febrero, y la celebracion del amor, entonces, ese sentimiento gustar estaba relacionado con el amor, el cual es detestable, sobre todo por la aprte de los frijoles, pero aun asi, no sentia esa repugnancia cerca de la humana morada.

-asi es Zim, y ese olor a moras que dices tanto, no debe ser otro mas que las feromonoas haciendo su trabajo, que raro, pense que ustedes los Irken se reproducian por clonacion es mas me sorprenderia que tuvieran diferencias sexuales.

Si hay una ley universal, esa es, no te metas con un ego masculino y su paquete, sea humano, animal, irken etc.

Zim clavo su mirada ruby en las avellanas orbes de Gaz y retrajo sus extremidades quedando el encima de la humana. –te sorprenderias- fue lo unico que dijo antes de eliminar todo contacto visual con la chica y concentrarse en su cuello –maldita sea, que tienes?, de que estas hecha?-

Bajo el cuerpo del alien el cerebro de Gaz trabajaba a mi revoluciones por segundo, necesitaba la manera de safarse de ahi, no era la primera vez que estaba en una situacion de ese tipo con el alien, y daba gracias a Dios de que el pielverde no tuviera ni idea de lo que era la experiencia sexual, si no, hace mucho que ella probablemente hubiera caido en sus garras, despues de todo, ella no habia tenido tal contacto tampoco pero definitivamente no perderia su virginidad con un alien, y menos con uno como Zim.

-basta Zim, ni tu ni yo queremos esto- en que segundo se le cambio la jugada?, ahora ella era quien temblaba bajo el frio cuerpo del extraterrestre, estupidas hormonas.

-estas temblando?- pregunto El alien, entre preocupado y divertido, pero sobre todo divertido, no era la primera vez que tenia sometida a la pelimorada bajo su peso, pero esta ves era diferente, hasta la reaccion de su cuerpo era distinta, no era de rechazo, todo lo contrario, podia sentir como los latidos del corazon de Gaz se acrecentaban, como suspiraba lentamente mientras él, recorria el controno de su lobulo con la larga lengua que poseia, no sabia porque, pero las reacciones de la humana lo ponian tenso, pero no era molesto, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, queria, necesitaba tener asi a la humana mas seguido, tan indefensia, tan vulnerable, tan suya. Y el queria y debia ser el unico en causarle todas esas sensaciones.

Ella trababa de luchar con toda su racionalidad, pero no estaba segura de cuando la razon la abandono por complete "es tu enemigo" gritaba su conciencia "que estas haciendo? No ves que estas traicionando a tu gente?" pero esa debil voz, cada vez se esuchaba mas lejos, sus ojos estaban nublados, su boca seca, era casi una muñeca sin voluntad aferrada al mastil que la mantenia con vida en ese momento, y finalmente se rindio, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar bajo la inexperta, pero segura mano de Zim.

Todo termino tan lentamente como habia empezado, fue lo mas extraordinario, y diferente que cualquiera de los dos habia experimentado, y aun con la euforia del climax alcanzado ambos se dejaron caer en un profundo sueño

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Regresaban finalmente de esa guerrilla, todo habia salido como lo planeado, curiosamente habia sido mas facil de lo que pensaban, probablemente no se esperaban un ataque de frente, esas criaturas no conocian el significado de la palabra honor, cruzando el umbral de su cuartel, supieron que algo andaba mal, muebles destruidos cosas tiradas y en una esquina una cabellera de fuego, pequeña y aferrada a sus piernitas.

-lili, lili que paso, estas bien?- Joe se acerco a la pequeña rapidamente revisando que no tuviera heridas. La pequeña levanto la mirada susurrando quedamente

-Jade-dijo levantando su manita con una esfera brilante, que comenzo a flotar hasta donde el Joven Dib se encontraba, una ves que se aseguro que era el, se abrio el holomensaje, una irken de ojos negros como la noche miraba desafiante al chico de cabello negro.

-Hola Dib, si, se quien eres, y se que fuiste, tengo algo que quieres y tu tienes algo que quiero, como ves si lo negociamos, te espero la proxima luna bludk en el cuadrante X45 y ve solo o si no- se alejo la imagen para mostrar el cuerpo de jade amordazado y vendado.

-bueno, tu sabes- se cerro la comunicacion, Dib abrio los ojos con temor y salio corriendo de ahi, seguido por la masa babeante y Any, una ves fuera, comenzo a disparar y destruir todo lo que estaba a su alrrededor, los demas lo miraban con temor, no sabian lo violento que podia ponerse el humano.

-deberias calmarte- una suave voz inundo el lugar y todos los presentes voltearon hacia de donde provino. De una puerta dimensional un escuadron de cinco seres entraban y caminaban hasta el chico cabezon, -la violencia solo genera violencia-

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Joe cuando alcanzo a los demas, llevaba a lili en brazos

-responderemos todas sus preguntas en unos momentos por ahora vengan con nosotros- una cegadora luz amarilla ilumino todo el lugar y todos desaparecieron de ahi.

fin

.

..

...

......

..........

bien que tal?

que les parecio??

no les dieron ganas de vomitar????

quejas sugerencias comentarios amenazas de muerte y/o todas las anteriores ya saben como hacerlo ^^

nos leeemos

sikkandda fuera


	14. una nueva era

Hola todos

Si, no soy una ilusión

Soy yo de nuevo

Aquí con la actualización

Por algún motivo he estado teniendo boqueo de escritor en esta historia jejejeje

Bueno gracias a todos los que me regalen un segundito de su tiempo

Sin más preámbulos

Les dejo el fic

.

..

…

…..

La luz del alba, tenuemente iluminaba al planeta Irk con su peculiar destello rojizo, el sol irken se parecía mucho al sol de la tierra, pero era menos potente, tal vez por eso los irken tenían unos globos oculares mas grandes a los de los humanos,

El cálido resplandor matutino se acercaba lentamente hacia las ventanas de los Irken, listos para despertar en un nuevo día de tareas, conquistas, guerra y golosinas.

Finalmente, no después de mucho, la luz del astro llego hasta una habitación en particular, era la segunda mas grande de toda la mansión, los decorados no tenían nada que envidiarle a algún palacio real, el trabajo de piedra incrustada de los muebles podían competir en belleza con los del taj mahal, la cama, era tan suave como dormir en el aire, y tan espaciosa, que fácilmente ocho personas podrían dormir sin necesidad de incomodar a su vecino.

Dos seres seguían ahí, una humana que seguía descansando, su respiración pausada hacia que su tórax subiera y bajara al compas, a su lado, un joven irken de ojos rojos como la sangre ya estaba despierto, pero había permanecido en su lugar, no quería despertarla, se le veía tan en paz, cerro los ojos un segundo para recodar lo que hacia pocas horas había ocurrido, aun estaba emocionado por eso, lo sentía, todo su cuerpo estaba dando pequeñas descargas de energía, el recordarla tan vulnerable y dispuesta, con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entre abiertos, pero lo mejor de todo, fue cuando Gaz lo dejo entrar, abrirse paso dentro de la humana, había sido la experiencia mas placentera de toda su vida, si antes tenia una obsesión por la humana, ahora estaba seguro que se volvería adicto a ella, a su suave y tibia piel, tan diferente a la suya, y ese maldito olor a moras salvajes que ya estaba mas que impregnado en sus células olfativas.

Sonrió de lado, Gaz ya no seria capaz de esconderse de el, por mas que lo intentara, abrió los ojos cuando, sintió que algo a su lado se movía, Gaz retozaba lentamente mientras regresaba al plano consiente, todo había sido un mal sueño y estaba en su celda de oro. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, se volteo a su derecha solo para reflejarse en un par de espejos Rubí.

-no, esto no…- se levanto de la cama sin importarle que estuviera sin una prenda encima mientras caminaba hacia el armario y se hacia de un babydoll de seda lila con unos shorts que hacían juego.

Zim se sintió algo decepcionado, le gusto el espectáculo hasta que la humana había decido cubrirse el cuerpo, y aunque la prenda dejaba las piernas y los hombros descubiertos, no era lo mismo, pero le llamo la atención la mirada que tenia en estos momentos, era algo diferente, fuera de la sorpresa, ahí había algo mas, ¿tristeza?

-¿que tienes humana? Dile a Zim lo que esta pasando por tus redes neuronales- exigió el alíen aun en cama, mirándola

-idiota- fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Gaz antes de correr al baño y encerrarse, seguida de el alíen quien se sorprendió solo un segundo antes de correr hasta donde ella estaba encerrada

-salte de ahí, tendrás que decirle a Zim lo que te pasa, o Zim te abrirá el cerebro y lo vera por el mismo-

-que estuviste haciendo esos años en la tierra? No se supone que estabas para estudiarnos?-

El irken se quedo pasmado, no entendía a que venia esa pregunta, claro que estaba ahí para estudiar a la raza humana, recolecto todo los datos posibles para su conquista, había estudiado sus hábitos, sus costumbres, sus temores y creencias.

-claro que Zim…-

-¿capitán?, ¿capitán me escucha?- una transmisión éntrate corto toda comunicación entre el Irken y la humana, quien seguía dentro del baño,

-¿que ocurre? Mas te vale que sea importante- replica Zim casi en un vocifero

-lo es capi, han asesinado a los mas altos- las palabras de la ojinegra cayeron con tal sorpresa, que a Zim le costo un par de segundos asimilar lo que había pasado.

"¿Dib?" pensó Gaz al escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta, "no, tu no serias capaz de asesinar a alguien ¿o si?" la peli morada se quedo junto a la puerta para escuchar.

-no hay evidencia de nada capi, solo encontraron los cuerpos de los mas altos en su habitación, estaban calcinados, al parecer, el agua que utilizaron tenia un acido capaz de destruir las moléculas de nuestro capa de pegamento, pero lo mas importante capi, es que los rebeldes están en irk escondidos, y necesitamos un nuevo líder. Si los demás planetas se enteran que estamos sin cabezas atacaran, eso se lo aseguro.

-voy para allá- contesto el ojoruby cortando la comunicación al instante, -Zim volverá después de que averigüemos que paso, te prometo morada humana, que si el gusano de tu hermano esta detrás de esto, me asegurare que sea lo ultimo de lo que este detrás- y con esta ultima amenaza se fue corriendo de la mansión, dejando a la peli morada sola dentro del baño, abrazándose a sus piernas sintiendo temor por el destino de su hermano.

-tu,tu, tu, turuuuuu- gir iba entrando a la habitación con un gran plato lleno de waffles, los dejo en la cama y camino hasta la puerta del baño, y la abrió sin ningún problema

–uuuuuuu hola Gaz- dijo alegremente moviendo su brazo efusivamente

-…..gaz no contesto, aun estaba muy pensativa por todo, haber perdido su virginidad con Zim, no que tuviera pensado hacerlo con alguien, estaban en guerra por Dios, no había tiempo de andar pensando en esas cosas, y aun así, sin pensarlo demasiado, termino cediendo ante la demanda de ese megalomaniaco alíen, ¿porque? Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña cafetera de Zim había entrado y la observaba con curiosidad, hasta que cayo en cuenta que estaña sentada en el suelo del baño, con las piernas abrazadas, con la mirada ida, tuvo que darse una cachetada para reaccionar

-basta, tu eres Gaz el ángel de la destrucción el demonio de la muerte, el dolor de muelas del imperio Irken, no puedes estar simplemente sentada aquí como una niña asustada, ya lo hiciste con el alíen, ya ni modo, lo que importa ahora es escapar, y reunirse con los demás- se paro rápidamente y camino hasta el armario, se cambio con rapidez ahora vestía una playera sin mangas color morado y un pantalón corto color negro, al puro estilo tomb raider (N/A se acuerdan de esa película Angelina jolie? Nomas imagínenla asi XD)

-¿A dónde vas Gazyyyuuu?- pregunto Gir con la cabeza llena de Jarabe de maple

-voy a escapar de aquí- contesto la chica sin mayor importancia, después de todo, Gir no seria capaz de detenerla

-no puedes irte, al amo Zim no le gustara- Gir se veía preocupado, e incluso se podía notar algo de lucidez en las palabras del pequeño robot

-no me importa, es ahora o nunca, mientras Zim esta distraído con lo que sea que haya pasado, tengo que escapar- diciendo esto salto hacia el gran ventanal mirando hacia afuera, estaba sobre el tercer piso de una gran mansión, por sobre el cielo, varias naves individuales hacían guardia dando vueltas en circulo, el vasto patio trasero era un laberinto, se podía ver desde arriba que una vez adentro tomaría un buen tiempo salir.

-bueno es ahora o nunca- y con un leve suspiro, salto de la ventana lista para la caída, caída que nunca llego.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tu?- la siseante voz del Irken se escucho detrás de la humana mientras la gran extensión robótica de Zim se aferraba con posesión a su cintura y la alejaba de la orilla

-basta, déjame, ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora déjame ir- Gaz forcejeaba sin éxito no había manera de soltarse.

-a no, tu no iras a ningún lado, te quedaras aquí, y esperaras a que el saco de agua de Dib aparezca- el timbre de voz del alíen cambio, ahora era fría, incluso aterradora, Gaz no había notado ese cambio hasta ahora , ¿acaso estaba molesto por la perdida de sus lideres?

-voy a destruirlo y tu estarás en primera fila, para ver como lo mando al olvido- un escalofrió, recorrió la espina de la peli morada, cualquier rastro de humanidad que Gaz hubiera visto en ese alíen quedo difuminada por esa amenaza cruel y despiadada.

-pero primero- acerco a la humana hasta tenerla sujeta con sus propios brazos y lentamente acerco su reptilica lengua a la mejilla derecha de la chica.

-CAPITÁN!- la ojinegra hizo acto de presencia justo a tiempo para detener a su oficial al mando.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto seco y cortante, extrañamente furico, pero su teniente como si nada le contesto.

-se le solicita en la sala maestra de la nave nodriza, es hora de la ceremonia de altura y esta dentro de la lista- nuevamente los filosos dientes de sierra se mostraron en la cara del Irken y se encamino a la salida de la habitación

-Cuando sea el más alto, no solo acabaré con Dib, sino también con todos los humanos de la tierra- y sin más salió con rapidez de ahí, no podía esperar. Hizo a un lado a su teniente, con brusquedad, pero ella solo se rio.

-fiuuuuuu, tienes suerte de ser su favorita humana, cualquier otro no hubiera vivido para contarlo- y se retiro rápidamente, tenia que alcanzar a su oficial al mando, dejando sola a Gaz con sus pensamientos nuevamente, bueno, Gir estaba ahí, pero era lo mismo que si estuviera sola.

-¿Dib? ¿Seria posible? Su hermano podía ser un imbécil, pero no seria capaz de matar nada mas porque si, aunque fuera un irken.

En otro lado de la mansión, en completa ignorancia de la peli morada, yacía el cuerpo de una chica en el frio suelo, un liquido amarillo, un poco espeso salía de su cuerpo lentamente, las marcas de sus brazos y piernas denotaban la cruenta violencia que acababa de vivir, su largo y sedoso cabello, había sido reducido en partes desiguales y una roja cicatriz recién hecha adornaba burlonamente el fino rostro de la desmayada criatura.

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto la hubiera dado por muerta, aunque eso no estaba lejos de la realidad, Jade moría lentamente a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Dib- susurro lentamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

A miles de años luz de irk en la mas brillante estrella de la constelación del Fénix, también había ruido, pero no por un asesinato, mas bien era la repentina e inesperada visita de los extranjeros, los chicos miraban a todos lados mientras se dirigían hacia algún lado, fuera de ellos, los nativos se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad, varios niños los apuntaban con inocencia infantil y sus padres los trataban de alejar de los aliens.

-¿esta seguro de que esto es una buena idea a jefe?- pregunto Billy – yo no confió en gente encapuchada, y menos si viste de blanco, el blanco es, muy sospechoso.

-tranquilo Bill, si nos hubieran querido lastimar, ya lo hubieran hecho- se apresuro Dib a contestar, para disgusto de Joe. El segundo al mando de Gaz estaba a punto de refutar algo cuando el pelinegro cayó al suelo sobre sus piernas y se apretaba el pecho con desesperación.

-Jade- dio un grito ahogado y miro al cielo con desesperación, como si supiera que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo.

-ALIENS- finalmente una voz salida de las sombras retumbo por todo el lugar llamando la atención de los chicos hacia un ser alto, imponente, de penetrantes ojos zafiros y duras facciones, se acerco flotando hasta ellos, parecía amable, pero aun así su presciencia era feroz, como un tigre en asecho.

-¿quien es el líder de su escuadra? Pregunto rápidamente

-yo- tanto Dib como Joe contestaron al mismo tiempo, para diversión de los demás chicos pero una clara molestia para quien preguntara

-solo uno- replico con enojo, casi como si lo hubieran insultado –sígame- se dio la vuelta y avanzo

-yo voy- contesto Dib

-no iré yo- replico Joe

-tengo que ir yo- volvió a contestar Dib ya molesto

-¿tu que sabes de esta guerra? has estado perdido todo este tiempo- Joe comenzó la batalla de egos.

-se mucho mas de lo que piensas mocoso, además tu no sabes nada de protocolo galáctico-

-emmmm Joe, creo que Dib debería ir, el tiene razón en ese punto- la chica bajita hablo por primera vez desde que habían llegado a anka

-bien, hagan lo que quieran- dijo el chico de lentes con molestia mientras se alejaba de ahí, necesitaba despejar su mente si no, alguien terminaría en el hospital, sobre todo un chico flaco de gran cabezota llamado Dib

De regreso en el planeta militar irk, todos estaban prestando atención a las pantallas,

Era un momento muy tenso para la raza irk en la nave nodriza se encontraban las criaturas mas altas de todo el planeta, listas para tomar medidas oficiales y poder elegir un nuevo líder

-y el nuevo mas alto de irk es… ES…-

-el mas alto…. BUK-

Fin

.

..

...

...

...

Bien que tal?

que les pareció?

no les dieron ganas de vomitar?

quejas sugerencias comentarios amenazas de muerte y/o todas las anteriores ya saben como hacerlo ^^

nos leeemos

sikkandda fuera


End file.
